


Двести двадцать за ночь

by alfredcorvus



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сесть в первую попавшуюся машину и поверить незнакомцу в шикарном костюме, заблудившемуся в Лос-Анджелесе, безрассудство даже для Джима Кирка. Да и взять в шикарный отель парня с улицы не решится, пожалуй, ни один уважающий себя бизнесмен… конечно, если его имя не Спок.<br/>AU по фильму "Красотка".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двести двадцать за ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Для лучшего восприятия можете посмотреть альбом (https://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/sets/72157651227442392/)

За полтора года жизни в одном из самых шумных городов Америки можно было привыкнуть практически ко всему. К сожалению, о том, что не каждый попадает в сказку, стоит ему оказаться в Лос-Анджелесе, Джим подумал слишком поздно. Зная это, он, возможно, и не просыпался бы сейчас с ужасной головной болью в одной из дешевых съемных комнат Даунтауна. На первом этаже, где располагался бар, уже вовсю шумели посетители, а за окном стемнело. Кирк поморщился от люминесцентных вывесок, светящих прямо в глаза, и перевернулся на другой бок. Еще минут десять и нужно будет вставать, работа не ждет.  
В итоге он провалялся в кровати почти до девяти. Черт, знал же, что нечего трепаться с Гэри, а нужно раньше ложиться спать. Потянувшись, Джим с тихим стоном наконец поднялся с кровати и, подобрав валяющиеся на полу джинсы, отправился в душ. Будь его воля, Кирк бы не брился каждый день или вообще отпустил бороду… но, увы, щетина неприятно царапалась, а это мало кому могло понравиться. Со старым станком было много возни и зачастую не обходилось без маленьких порезов, но сегодня ему повезло. Всего-то нужно было сосредоточиться и не отвлекаться на вечно грохочущую внизу музыку.  
В баре работа уже шла полным ходом, Гэри наверняка давно ушел, да и Джиму нужно было поторопиться. В его деле время - деньги. Кирк улыбнулся такому каламбуру, но календарик, кое-как прицепленный к зеркалу, быстро испортил ему настроение. Уже двадцать пятое число, нужно заплатить за аренду.  
К счастью, в этот раз деньги у них имелись, по крайней мере, еще вчера Джим был в этом уверен. Но, когда он потянулся за жестяной банкой из-под печенья, надежно спрятанной среди коробок с хлопьями, вместо ста тридцати долларов в ней оказалась всего жалкая двадцатка. Кирк зло выругался сквозь зубы. Если сегодня денег не будет, хозяин их точно выкинет на улицу. Они и так уже не раз просрочивали оплату, и Джиму совсем не нравилась маячащая впереди перспектива спать под мостом. Черт бы побрал Гэри!  
Хотя, нет, конечно, Митчелл отличный сосед, и Кирк был ему благодарен за то, что тот предложил снимать жилье вместе. Но иногда его безответственность и дурость просто убивали. Джим и сам не был оплотом здравомыслия, но, по крайней мере, он цеплялся за эту квартиру и не собирался в ближайшее время съезжать.  
Нужно было срочно разыскать Гэри, пока он не успел потратить деньги непонятно на что. Хотя… господи, конечно, Джим отлично понимал, на что друг собирался спустить их последнюю наличку! Блять, а он же действительно надеялся, что на этот раз Митчелл точно в завязке.  
Кирк мельком глянул на часы, наверняка Гэри еще торчит в «Центавре». Может быть, еще удастся спасти свои сбережения, пока Митчелл не взял себе дозу?  
Натянув свежую белую футболку и повязав на поясе рубашку, Джим наспех пригладил растрепанные волосы. В отличие от девочек ему требовалась всего пара минут, чтобы собраться да еще и иметь вполне… презентабельный вид.  
Чтобы не рисковать, Кирк решил покинуть комнату по пожарной лестнице, благо вылезать через окно было не впервой. Денег у него все равно сейчас нет, а уходить через бар значит столкнуться с хозяином, у которого они и снимали комнату, тогда проблем не оберешься.  
Высота была небольшой, лестница кончалась в паре метров от земли. Джим без труда мог повиснуть на руках и спрыгнуть в низ. Уж что-что, а тело он старался держать в форме. Во-первых, потому что ему и самому нравилось качаться, да и в его работе это было совсем не лишним. Во-вторых, он всегда мог постоять за себя, дать в морду, если что-то пойдет не так.  
Его бегство из комнаты, конечно, привлекло взгляды прохожих, но Джим мало обращал на это внимания. В Даунтауне и не на такое насмотришься. Кирк все еще надеялся переехать в райончик поприличней, но, черт, кому он врет, здесь ему самое место.  
Гэри ожидаемо обнаружился в «Центавре», где он, облокотившись о стойку, уже мило ворковал с какой-то дамочкой. За столько времени Джим так и не понял, что заставляет таких приличных с виду женщин искать приключения в местах вроде этого.  
– Эй, Гэри, – Кирк положил руку на плечо друга и улыбнулся женщине. – Леди, извините, я займу его буквально на минуту.  
– О, Джимми, – Митчелл развернулся, подмигнув своей «спутнице». – Я весь во внимании.  
– Давай-ка отойдем, – Кирк чуть ли не оттащил Гэри в более-менее укромный угол. – Давай сюда деньги!  
– Что? Какие еще деньги? Пойди и сам заработай… – парень глупо похлопал ресницами, прикидываясь дураком, до тех пор пока Джим с силой не встряхнул его за плечи.  
– Деньги за квартиру из заначки! Нам платить сегодня…  
– Ладно, ладно, – Гэри примирительно поднял руки. – Окей, я их взял, но, Джимми, тут было такое предложение… я просто не мог отказаться.  
Кирк устало вздохнул и отпустил друга. Предложение, ну как же, он уже не раз слышал подобные отговорки, которые всегда сводились к одному – Гэри так и не завязал с наркотиками.  
– Да успокойся, все нормально, – Митчелл улыбнулся. – Сегодня вечер пятницы, если постараться можно с лихвой покрыть мое… ммм, маленькое приобретение. Солнечный мальчик в отличной форме, – Гэри смерил Джима оценивающим взглядом и хлопнул по плечу. – А, значит, все будет шикарно.  
– И почему тебе всегда удается выходить сухим из воды? – Кирк не сдержался и улыбнулся в ответ. Все-таки что бы не творил Митчелл, он все равно оставался его другом… пока что единственным другом в Лос-Анжелесе. Кто знает, где был бы сейчас Джим, не встреть он Гэри, который помог ему выжить в городе Ангелов… пусть даже и таким способом.  
Смысла препираться дальше не было, деньги Митчелл все равно уже потратил. Тем более, он был прав, сегодня хороший вечер для туристов, прогуливающихся вдоль Аллеи Славы, может быть удастся хорошенько подзаработать. Ну, если опять не придется выяснять отношения с дамочками, так и норовящими занять их место. Как любил говорить Гэри – «мужчинам в подобном бизнесе пробиться не так уж просто, Джимми». Кирк, конечно, с сомнением относил к подобным высказываниям.  
Пока Митчеллл в буквальном смысле ставил девиц на место, Джим мог просто стоять в сторонке и не вмешиваться. Гэри здесь хорошо знали и, пожалуй, даже уважали, и хоть Джим прибился к нему только около года назад, они стали хорошими друзьями, почти командой. Кирк искреннее переживал за него, каждый день видя перед глазами, до чего с их образом жизни могут довести наркотики.  
Сколько бы не смеялись приятели над Джимом, он не собирался задерживаться, кхм… на этой работе долго. Где как не в городе Ангелов мечтать о лучшей жизни? Вот и у него были свои довольно скромные мечты: подкопить немного денег и рвануть подальше от этих огней, в Бостон или Сиэтл… а может быть вообще на юг, в какую-нибудь Джорджию. Там можно будет без проблем отрыть маленькую мастерскую... захватить с собой Гэри и пристроить его обратно в колледж. Правда, чем больше времени Кирк проводил на улице, заглядывая в машины, через опущенные стекла, тем четче понимал, что это всего лишь мечты.  
– Эй, Джимми, очнись, – Митчелл, схватив его за локоть, указав на дорогу. – Смотри, какая красавица тормозит!  
Кирк тряхнул головой, возвращаясь в безрадостную реальность. Он и не сразу понял, что имеет в виду друг… Вот это машина! Серебристый Lotus Esprit, над такой деткой он бы трудился и днем, и ночью.  
– Окей, я сегодня облажался, так что… вперед! Давай шевелись, он твой, – Гэри подтолкнул друга к остановившейся машине. – Ты уж постарайся, а не то ночевать нам с тобой на улице.  
Глянув на свое отражение в витрине, Джим направился к притормозившему автомобилю, на ходу поправляя до безобразия сползшие джинсы.  
То, что Гэри не ошибся, Кирк понял сразу. Владелец соответствовал машине. Дорогой темный костюм, шикарные, по крайней мере, с виду часы, аккуратные запонки – такое Кирк научился подмечать сразу. Сам, правда, парень за рулем выглядел… странновато, в темноте было трудно рассмотреть его внешность, но на типичного американца похож он был мало.  
– Эй, ты не меня ищешь? – Кирк подарил парню одну из своих лучших улыбок.  
– Нет, мне нужно в Беверли-Хиллз. Знаешь, где это? – ровно ответил молодой человек, безразлично оглядывая Джима. Казалось, что он вообще мало понимал, где он, и кто облокотился на его машину.  
– Я здесь все знаю, – Джим усмехнулся. – Пять баксов, – ему попадались разные… клиенты, и он уже привык, что у всех свои заморочки. Может, этому просто нравится игра «мы встретились случайно, а ты вовсе не проститутка». Но незнакомец не спешил распахнуть дверь, наоборот он упорно продолжал делать вид, что остановился лишь для того, чтобы спросить дорогу. Ну конечно, именно здесь! – Думай быстрее, цены растут. Уже десять, – всё не унимался Кирк, радуясь, что хотя бы здесь ему пригодилась природная наглость, доставляющая столько проблем в Айове.  
– За спрос не платят.  
– Здесь это мне решать, – фыркнул Джим. Что ж, с такого чудака грех денег не стрясти. – И вообще, это не я потерялся на одной из самых известных улиц.  
– Я не потерялся, – парень мельком глянул на часы. – И с двадцати долларов сдача будет?  
– Ого, да за двадцатку я тебя и сам довезу, – рассмеялся Джим, без спросу забираясь на переднее сидение и пряча деньги в карман. – Так, сейчас едем прямо до конца, а потом направо. И… ты не пробовал фары включать?  
Парень вдумчиво кивнул и, последовав совету Кирка, наконец тронулся с места. Джим внимательно наблюдал, как заторможено тот переключает скорости и осторожно держится за руль. Создавалось полное впечатление, что он вообще недавно получил права. На дороге его вело, хотя машина была буквально создана для того, чтобы рассекать ночью по Лос-Анджелесу. Джиму о такой даже мечтать не приходилось.  
– Клеевая тачка, – Кирка напрягала повисшая в салоне тишина.  
– На мой вкус резковата, - сухо отозвался парень, явно не желая вести с Джимом бесед.  
– Твоя?  
– Нет.  
– Угнал что ли? – хмыкнул Кирк, понимая, что своей болтовней раздражает потенциального клиента.  
– Не совсем, – на этот раз он почти улыбнулся! – Как вас зовут?  
– А как тебе хочется? – вылетела у Джима уже въевшаяся фраза. Правда, еще никогда он не чувствовал себя после нее придурком настолько. Спутник смерил его таким взглядом, что все псевдонимы вроде Тиберия, Кирк отбросил тут же. – Эм, ладно, Джим.  
– То есть Джеймс, – повторил парень, словно пробуя имя на вкус. Исправлять его Кирк не стал. Если серьезному парню в костюме-тройке нравится официоз, то пусть так и будет… пусть он его хоть на рабочем столе трахает, лишь бы заплатил.  
– Куда мы едем, ну то есть в каком ты отеле остановился?  
– Гостинца Регент Беверли Уиллшоу.  
– Тогда в конце квартала поверни направо, – сразу же сориентировался Джим. – А тачка, честное слово, едет как по рельсам.  
– Что-что? – непонимающе переспросил парень, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.  
– Забей. Тут же четыре цилиндра, обалдеть можно! – Кирк просто не мог удержаться от комментариев, он бы многое отдал, чтобы прокатить по трассе на этой детке.  
– Разбираешься? – Джиму показалось, или в этой фразе наконец прозвучала заинтересованность?  
– Ну да, вроде того. У отчима была автомастерская. Брал по дешевке корветы, мустанги, перебирал их, а я смотрел. Хотя… частенько он и нас с братом припахивал, однажды даже… – Кирк запнулся на середине предложения, вряд ли сейчас от него ждали историй из детства. – Эм… а ты? В смысле, ты сам-то разбираешься? – не без сарказма поинтересовался он.  
– У меня всегда был водитель, сам я сел за руль около недели назад, – то ли серьезно, то ли в шутку отозвался парень. Хотя… судя по непроницаемому лицу, серьезен тот был всегда. – Где был гараж твоего отца?  
– Отчима, он мне не отец, – Кирк всегда ругал себя за то, что болтает много лишнего, хотя, может, быть наоборот, этому незнакомцу не хватает общения, иначе зачем все эти вопросы к парню с улицы. – Риверсайд, Айова, дрянной городишко. И… черт, ты еще долго будешь издеваться над коробкой скоростей? Да нет же, не туда. Здесь стандартная М.  
– Стандартная М, – задумчиво повторил попутчик. – Знал бы я, что это значит, – он глянул на Джима. – Ты когда-нибудь водил Lotus?  
– Издеваешься? Конечно, нет, – Кирк усмехнулся. Да эта тачка стоила больше… кхм, наверняка больше самого Джима.  
– Сейчас попробуешь, – неожиданно выдал парень.  
– Шутишь? – Кирк удивленно уставился на него. Господи, Гэри ему ни за что не поверит!  
– Нет. Пересаживайся и заодно слезь с моего плаща.  
Он притормозил и быстро обошел машину, дожидаясь, пока Джим, пожав плечами, неловко переберется на водительское сиденье. Кирк ласково огладил руль и приборную панель и почти что по-хозяйски придвинул кресло вперед. Вот теперь все действительно идеально.  
– А теперь закрой глаза и получай удовольствие, ну и пристегнись только, – Джим улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как педантично хозяин машины разглаживает складки на измятом плаще. Ох, сейчас ему будет не до этого, Кирк собирался выжать из этой красавицы всю скорость, на которую она только была способна.  
Но через пару минут Джим разочаровано вздохнул, они уже добрались до гостиницы. Он ведь даже не успел в полной мере оценить все достоинства этой тачки!  
– Ну вот, приехали… – Кирк выбрался из машины, соображая, как он теперь будет добираться обратно. Обычно его не заносило в райончики вроде этого.  
– Да, – снова подтвердил его слова парень. – Поездка оказалась длинней, чем я думал. Доберешься обратно?  
– О, какая забота, – Джим скривился. – Вызову такси, как раз за твою двадцатку, – он вынул смятую купюру и демонстративно помахал ей перед носом парня. Естественно, сейчас Кирк не собирался тратить деньги, тем более на такси. Это было ему не по карману.  
– Спасибо за поездку.  
– Обращайся, – огрызнулся Джим. Он терпеть не мог вот таких интеллигентов, упрямо делающих вид, что в их мире шлюх не существует.  
Не дожидаясь еще каких-нибудь нелепых фраз, он развернулся и зашагал подальше от этой дорогущей гостиницы. Блять, да здесь даже автобусную остановку не найти! Вздохнув, Кирк уселся прямо на поребрик. Время шло, а его карманы были по-прежнему пусты. Двадцатка за такую ерунду, конечно, прекрасно, но вот только вряд ли сегодня ему подвернется еще один богатый придурок… или вообще хоть кто-нибудь!  
– Может быть, вызвать такси с ресепшена будет удобней? – послышалось за спиной. Джим обернулся и закатил глаза. Черт, снова этот странный парень!  
– Да нет уж, обойдусь. Может, здесь больше заработаю, – фыркнул Кирк. – Если ты, конечно, не будешь постоянно маячить поблизости.  
– Заработаешь?  
– Ага, не видишь что ли? – Джим обвел себя руками. – Я вообще-то хастлер, работаю на улице, обслуживаю клиентов и все в таком духе.  
Кирку и в голову не могло прийти, что новый знакомый до сих пор не догадался… о его роде деятельности.  
– И сколько сейчас это… стоит? – ого, такого вопроса Кирк совсем не ожидал. – Примерно.  
– Нууу, для тебя не меньше пятидесяти, – Джим улыбнулся и поправил v-образный вырез на футболке. Неужели этот застегнутый на все пуговицы парень наконец осмелел?  
– Пятьдесят за ночь? – словно бы уточняя, переспросил молодой человек.  
– Бери выше, за час, – и глазом не моргнув, соврал Кирк. Конечно, стоя на бульваре, он и мечтать не мог о подобных расценках, но здесь можно было и загнуть цену. Судя по всему, у этого клиента деньги водились.  
– Зарабатывая столько, ты носишь драные кеды и одежду с чужого плеча, – он удивленно выгнул бровь.  
– Вообще-то так и задумано, – Джим снова одернул футболку, которая была на размер меньше. – Многим, знаешь ли, нравится.  
– И они готовы за это платить по пятьдесят долларов? – он спрашивал это таким тоном, будто собирал материал для научного исследования. – Ты, наверное, шутишь.  
– Я с деньгами не шучу, – на полном серьезе ответил Кирк.  
– Как и я, – парень кивнул и еще раз окинул Джима долгим взглядом. – Тогда я могу пригласить тебя ко мне в гостиницу? – приглашение на Оскар, конечно, не тянуло, но к Джиму подкатывали и похуже.  
– Ну как видишь, других желающих нет, так что… пошли! Как, кстати, тебя зовут? – вот уж теперь эта информация точно не помешала бы.  
– Спок.  
– Спок? Оу, да это же мое любимое имя!  
– Разумеется, – вежливо согласился новоявленный клиент.  
Джим, запрокинув голову, рассмеялся. Этот заезженный и банальный прием сейчас прозвучал просто по-идиотски. Спок? Что вообще за имя-то такое? Хотя… плевать, назовись он хоть Центурионом, главное, чтобы заплатил.  
– Я могу попросить тебя надеть рубашку?  
– Зачем? – удивился Кирк, послушно развязывая узел из рукавов на поясе. – Я и так отлично выгляжу.  
– Конечно, но так будет лучше.  
– Разве? По-моему, рубашка только прикрывает задницу, которая, кстати, шикарно смотрится в этих джинсах.  
– В этом-то и проблема, в этой гостинице нет номеров на час.  
– Аааа, ну тогда, конечно, – понимающе протянул Джим. В заведения подобного уровня его еще не приводили.  
У входа в гостиницу стояли швейцары в серых ливреях, учтиво открывшие перед ними дверь. Только зайдя в холл, Кирк в полной мере понял, насколько дорогими должны были быть здесь номера. Джим не смог сдержать восхищенного вздоха, разглядывая холл. Всё здесь буквально кричало о богатстве и респектабельности: от мраморных полов и огромных люстр до начищенных тележек для багажа  
– Спокойно, – одернул его Спок, подходя к стойке регистрации. За несколько минут здесь Джим поймал на себе взгляды едва ли не всех постояльцев, находившихся в холле. Ну да, вряд ли они привыкли видеть здесь парней вроде него: немудрено, что Споку хочется привлечь как можно меньше внимания к тому, кого он привел с собой.  
– Мистер Спок? Добрый вечер, – девушка за стойкой одарила их самой искусственной улыбкой, на которую была способна. – Для вас уже подготовлен номер, мы ждали вас раньше.  
– На мое имя должен был прийти факс, – Спок расписался в журнале и убрал протянутую девушкой карточку.  
– Да конечно, вот, – она на несколько секунд исчезла под стойкой, а затем протянула несколько конвертов и листов. Словно забыв о своем спутнике, Спок принялся разбирать корреспонденцию, а Джим облокотился на стойку и подмигнул девушке, продолжающей пялиться на него. Можно подумать сюда хастлеров никто никогда не приводил… Хотя, Кирк перевел взгляд на своего спутника, может быть, это только ему повезло. Спок все еще был занят письмами, и Джим, пользуясь возможностью, рассмотрел его получше, на улице и в машине было слишком темно.  
Его потенциальный клиент оказался на удивление привлекательным, хотя объективно красивым его назвать было сложно. Слишком бледное для жителя Калифорнии лицо, с резкими выпирающими скулами и тонкими губами. Определить его возраст Джим затруднялся, уж слишком серьезно смотрел Спок из-под черных аккуратных бровей, а дурацкая строгая стрижка с челкой только усиливала эффект. Одно Кирк мог сказать точно – костюм, будто футляр, скрывал под собой отличную фигуру и задницу. Уж в чем-чем, а в этом Джим толк знал.  
– Может быть, хотите заказать в номер шампанское и клубнику? – девушка качнула головой в сторону Кирка.  
– Думаю, это не будет лишним, – согласился Спок и, больше ничего не говоря, развернулся и направился вглубь зала. Джим же, не желая отставать, поспешил за ним.  
В какой-то момент Кирку стало неловко за то, что он ведет себя как мальчишка, впервые попавший в игрушечный магазин. У него буквально глаза разбегались от всех этих огней и украшений, черт, да здесь даже лифты были шикарными: огромные, почти бесшумные с зеркалами в полный рост и позолоченной отделкой!  
К сожалению, зашли в лифт они вместе с пожилой парой, ей богу, если бы не они, Кирк принялся бы отрабатывать деньги прямо здесь. Хотя, что ему терять? Стоило лифту тронуться, Джим прильнул к Споку и под возмущенным взглядом женщины, демонстративно устроил свою руку чуть пониже пояса.  
– А я, смотрю, ты сверху? – протянул Кирк громким шепотом, от которого его спутник вздрогнул, а пара почти синхронно отвела глаза. – Ну я про этаж.  
Джим и не собирался останавливаться, его все это только забавляло: и чопорная пара, вышедшая почти тут же, и Спок... Спок ,который с непроницаемым лицом отвел руку Кирка и сделал шаг назад. И долго он еще собирается делать вид, что поднимается в номер со своим бизнес-партнером?  
– Пентхаус? – Кирк присвистнул, когда лифт остановился на самом верху. Немного повозившись с замком, Спок пропустил его в номер… и черт возьми! Никто же не поверит, что ему пришлось отрабатывать ночь в столь роскошных апартаментах. Здесь можно было поселиться и больше никогда не выходить на улицу. Просто маленький дом со своей кухней, столовой, кабинетом… Будь воля Джима, он бы здесь все облазил, но, к сожалению, это было бы вопиющим непрофессионализмом!  
– Впечатляет?  
– Издеваешься? Да я отсюда не вылезаю, – хмыкнул Кирк. – Как раз этот номер обычно и берут на час.  
– Ну да, конечно, – боже, это было только что попыткой пошутить? – Располагайся.  
Где ему нужно было располагаться и зачем, Джим не понял. Может быть, его новый знакомый хотел, чтобы Кирк сразу проследовал в спальню, но он все-таки решил осмотреть номер и начал с балкона.  
– Ничего себе! – Джим буквально завис, рассматривая картину раскинувшуюся внизу. Весь Лос-Анджелес с мостами и сверкающими огнями будто на ладони. – Сумасшедший вид. Только посмотри, отсюда даже океан видно.  
– Верю на слово. Я туда не выхожу.  
– Почему не выходишь? – налюбовавшись видом, Кирк вернулся в номер.  
– Акрофобия, – сухо отозвался Спок.  
– Эээ, я же предупреждал, что за всякие извращения нужно доплачивать?  
– Акрофобия - это боязнь высоты.  
– Эмм… ну да, точно, – Джим стушевался. – И зачем ты тогда взял этот номер?  
– На первом этаже нет пентхаусов, и я ценю уединение.  
– Лааадно, ну что же мы будет делать в этом, ммм, уединении? – Кирк все-таки решил перейти ближе к делу. – Здесь, конечно, очень красиво и все такое, но время деньги…  
– Сказать честно, не представляю, – Спок еле заметно улыбнулся. – Что мы будем делать.  
– В смысле? – вот уже такого ответа Кирк не ожидал.  
– Это вне плана, – честно признался клиент. – Ты вне плана.  
– Ты что, всё планируешь? То есть вообще все-все, даже, кхм, _это?_ – Джим недвузначно повел бровями.  
– Всегда, – кивнул Спок.  
– Я тоже, – Кирк усмехнулся, плюхнувшись на диван. – Хотя вообще-то вру, ничего я не планирую. Точнее, редко когда. Ты бы, наверное, назвал меня безрассудным, сумасбродным, или как там еще говорят?  
Спок ничего не ответил, а только продолжал сверлить Джима взглядом, от которого хотелось съежиться, и это, мягко говоря, напрягало даже больше, чем повисшая тишина.  
– Ты мог бы мне заплатить. Глядишь, лёд тронется, – попытался как-то разрядить ситуацию Кирк.  
– Конечно, – Спок тряхнул головой, будто отгоняя мысли, и, пошарив в карманах пиджака, достал кошелек. – Думаю, можно наличными?  
– Ну, можешь чек выписать, – Джим рассмеялся, наблюдая за реакцией Спока. Хотя было круто, если бы он действительно выписал чек. – Давай сюда, мне и так сгодится.  
Молча, Спок протянул ему несколько купюр, которые Кирк надежно спрятал в задний карман.  
Ну что ж, несмотря на нерешительность клиента Джиму показалось, что все-таки стоит уже переходить к делу. Прошествовав вглубь комнаты, он демонстративно уселся на стол, прямо перед Споком. По его расчету, слегка выгнувшись на столе, он должен был выглядеть более чем сексуально.  
– Джеймс, ты сел на мой факс.  
– О, на факсе меня еще не имели, – Джим ухмыльнулся и приподнял зад, чтобы парень смог вытащить свои драгоценные бумажки. На пошлую шутку тот никак не отреагировал, видимо юмор не был его коньком. – Ладно, а чего тянуть время? Смотри, только внимательно, вот красный, вот зеленый, вот желтый, лилового нет, но есть золотой для чемпионов, – пошарив в кармане, Кирк вывалил перед ним целую кучу презервативов.  
– Ты их коллекционируешь? – Спок скептически окинул взглядом его запасы.  
– Я просто осторожен, – Джим пожал плечами.  
Отлично, его опять проигнорировали! Кирка уже достала вся эта игра, он не собирался уговаривать Спока и в пустую тратить время. Черт, проще было послать его и вернуться к Гэри.  
– Ну, выбирай, что наденешь! Кхм… или ты хочешь, чтобы я…  
– Нет… то есть я имел в виду, что предпочитаю поговорить для начала.  
– Как скажешь, платишь же ты, – согласился Джим. Что уж, ему действительно нравилось разговаривать с интересными, умными людьми, хотя, честно говоря, вокруг него таких было немного. – Ты же не отдыхать сюда приехал, так?  
– Верно. В Лос-Анджелесе я по делу.  
– Ммм, ты один из тех молодых и жутко талантливых профессоров? – Кирк хвостиком проследовал за Споком, который, сняв наконец пиджак, уселся в глубокое кресло.  
– Почему ты так решил? – кажется, Джиму все-таки удалось заинтересовать парня… хотя бы разговором.  
– Не знаю, здесь полно университетов, а ты весь такой аккуратный, правильный. Ну если не считать того, что ты снимаешь шлюх, конечно, – подойдя ближе, он уселся Споку на колени. – Хотя, с другой стороны, откуда у профессора столько денег, чтобы поселиться в пентхаусе?  
– Похоже, ты повидал много профессоров, – хмыкнул Спок.  
– Я всех повидал, – не мог не приврать Джим. На самом-то деле ему попадались лишь клерки, офисный планктон… да и занимался подобным он всего год. Хотя этого было достаточно, чтобы поднабраться опыта. Подавшись вперед, он еще тесней притерся к Споку и… Блять! Какой-то мерзкий звук прорезал тишину, кажется, он доносился сразу отовсюду.  
– Это еще что такое? Я тут чуть на пол не свалился!  
– Шампанское, – Спок аккуратно подтолкнул Кирка и собирался подняться, чтобы открыть дверь, но Джим опередил его.  
– Здрасте, – он распахнул дверь, оглядывая портье, одетого, наверное, в несколько раз дороже, чем сам Кирк.  
– Куда можно поставить? – мужчина с подносом в растерянности застыл на пороге.  
– Куда поставить? – бросил Джим через плечо.  
– Вон там, – Спок кивнул, – у бара.  
Портье, пройдя через весь номер, поставил поднос в указанное место и неловко замер, видимо ожидая от них еще каких-то действий.  
– Эээ, Спооок?  
– А, да, конечно, – парень всё-таки поднялся и, подойдя к ним, протянул мужчине купюру. – Спасибо.  
– Благодарю, – получив желаемое, портье моментально ретировался, снова оставив их наедине.  
Не зная, куда себя деть, Джим уселся прямо на пол, поджав ноги под себя, Спок же откупорил бутылку, без шума и брызг. Надо же, у Кирка даже пива, не облившись, открыть не получалось.  
– Ты женат? Или у тебя бойфренд? – раз уж он хотел вести разговоры по душам, то пожалуйста.  
– Помолвлен, – просто ответил Спок, протягивая Джиму бокал.  
– Ого, ничего себе, и… где же она? – хмыкнул Кирк и тут же осушил бокал одним махом.  
– Разумеется не здесь. Пока что мы живем, хм… на расстоянии. Сейчас она в Риме.  
– Серьезно? Это же очень далеко. Знаешь, будь я на ее месте, я бы ни на шаг такого как ты не отпускал.  
– Ты не на ее месте, к счастью, – еле слышно отозвался Спок, присаживаясь рядом с Кирком и ставя между ними вазочку с клубникой. – Вечно далекая и вечно близкая… думаю, это как нельзя лучше описывает наши отношения.  
– Наверное, мне не понять, – Джим улыбнулся, осушив второй бокал.  
– Возьми клубнику, – Спок явно не собирался обсуждать эту тему, да Кирк и сам понял, что уцепился не за то.  
– Зачем?  
– Она оттеняет шампанское, – парень говорил так, как будто это было самой очевидной вещью на свете.  
– Неужели? – Джим скривился. – А ты чего не пьешь? – он только заметил, что Спок наполнил лишь один бокал.  
– Стараюсь не употреблять алкоголь, – черт, стоит быть внимательней. Гэри всегда говорил, что с выпивкой нужно осторожней, мало ли что могут подсыпать. В планы Кирка совсем не входило очнуться утром где-нибудь загородом… и это еще в лучшем случае.  
– Послушай, эта, конечно, чудная сцена: шампанское, романтика и все такое. Вот только это ни к чему. Мне ломаться не положено, – Кирк пожал плечами. – А счётчик-то тикает. Смекаешь?  
– Как я понимаю, главная проблема – время? – Спок еле заметно улыбнулся и снова отошел к бару. – Думаю, это решается довольно просто.  
– Ну а я о чем, – Джим всплеснул руками. – Давай, вперед!  
– Сколько будет за ночь?  
– Целая ночь? – удивленно переспросил Джим. Господи, за прошедший час условия их «сделки» уже столько раз менялись, что Кирк так и не понял, что от него требуется. – Тебе это обойдется довольно дорого.  
– Джеймс, оглянись вокруг, ты всерьез думаешь, что ночь с тобой мне не по карману? – Спок вскинул бровь. Ох, то, как он произносил его полное имя, было действительно… горячо.  
– Тогда двести двадцать долларов, – выдал Джим первую пришедшую в голову сумму. Он никогда столько не брал, но здесь можно было, и повысить планку… Хотя двести двадцать долларов это уже очень много.  
– Идет, – легко согласился парень и, подойдя к Кирку, забрал у него пустой бокал. – Теперь мы можем не торопиться?  
– Ммм, да, наверное, – протянул Джим. – Если уж впереди целая ночь, я отойду в ванную? На пару минут?  
– Конечно, можно было и не спрашивать, – кивнул Спок, возвращаясь за рабочий стол.  
Ретировавшись, Кирк плотно закрыл за собой дверь и первым делом ополоснул лицо холодной водой, нужно было взбодриться, вечер и так выдался непростой, так еще и целая ночь впереди. Пригладив влажной рукой растрепанные волосы, он улыбнулся своему отражению. Что бы там не говорили про простую, «слишком американскую внешность» выглядел сегодня Джим отлично… черт! Зря он только согласился на клубнику, теперь дурацкие застрявшие зернышки всё портили. Нужно было с этим что-то делать. Хорошо девушкам - можно кучу всего носить в сумочке, а ему что остается… Ну разве что рот прополоскать или пошарить в ванной номера, может, найдется зубная нить или что-то подобное.  
– Джеймс, прости… – не прошло и пары минут как, постучавшись, заглянул Спок. – Я хотел сказать… эм, что ты делаешь?  
Кирк резко развернулся и уставился на вошедшего, зажав в руке все-таки найденную зубную нить.  
– Эм… ничего, – Джим натянуто улыбнулся, надеясь, что Спок не подумает, что он при возможности решил стащить мыло или полотенчико из дорогой гостиницы.  
– А что у тебя в руке? – повторил парень. – Ты что-то прячешь?  
– Неа, ничего, – слишком поспешно бросил Кирк. Теперь-то его наверняка посчитают воришкой, выгонят, и плакали его двести двадцать долларов.  
– Мне нужно было сказать тебе сразу, но наркоманы мне здесь не нужны, – Спок выдохнул и, подойдя ближе, взял Джима за предплечье. – Пожалуйста, бери деньги, вещи и уходи, сейчас же!  
– Эй, ты охренел что ли?! Я не принимаю наркотики! – Кирк вспыхнул и грубо скинул его руку. – Если и было что-то, то в 16 уже завязал! – Спок мог считать его шлюхой, пропащим парнем, вором, но только не наркоманом. Это было действительно обидно, потому что данную тему Джим закрыл для себя давно, и хотелось думать, что навсегда.  
– А что это? – парень все не унимался. Кирк думал, что научился разбираться в людях, но еще пару минут назад он бы и не подумал, что Спок может так грубо хватать его за руки и разжимать пальцы. Ох, нужно было видеть его глаза, когда на ладони Джима оказались вовсе не таблетки, а хренова зубная нить.  
– Ну что доволен? – буркнул Джим, наблюдая за его реакцией. – В клубнике много семян, а у меня, знаешь ли, рот не помойка.  
– Эм… Прости, – Спок смутился, убрал руки и виновато попятился назад к двери. – Можешь продолжать столько, сколько тебе нужно.  
– Спасибо за разрешение, – Джим отвесил ему шуточный поклон.  
– Джеймс, меня мало кто удивляет, но тебе это удалось, – внезапно выдал Спок уже у двери.  
– Счастливчик, – фыркнул Кирк. – У меня от таких как ты просто глаза на лоб лезут.  
Когда Джим наконец вышел из ванной, Спок сидел на диване, зажав плечом большую телефонную трубку и что-то сосредоточенно записывал. Увидев Кирка, направляющегося к нему, он только качнул головой, давая понять, что сейчас его отвлекать не следует. Видимо, разговор был действительно важный, потому что он хмурился, изредка отвечая собеседнику на том конце. Через пару минут Спок потянулся и включил телевизор, чтобы Кирк не скучал… ну или, вероятней всего, чтобы не вслушивался в телефонный разговор.  
– О, Индиана, обожаю этот фильм, – шепнул он Споку и, сняв кеды, устроился на полу вместе с бутылкой шампанского.  
Только минут через пятнадцать Джим почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд. Черт, он так погрузился в фильм, что и не заметил, как Спок покончил со своими делами и теперь с интересом разглядывал его. Кирку стало даже неловко за то, что он так увлекся, что напрочь забыл о клиенте.  
– Эммм, ты в курсе, что «Утраченный ковчег» один из самых кассовых фильмов, то есть он действительно крутой? – попытался хоть как-то оправдать себя Джим.  
– Поверю на слово, – после звонка Спок выглядел еще более замкнутым и хмурым чем раньше.  
– Проблемы? – Кирк кивнул на трубку. – Может быть, все же выпьешь, хоть немного расслабишься?  
– Нет. Не думаю, что это поможет.  
– Окееей, тогда я, кажется, знаю, что _точно_ поможет, – Джим в последний раз глянул на экран и развернулся к Споку. Он все-таки на работе и должен удовлетворять клиента, а не пялиться на то, как Индиана Джонс в который раз перехитрил нацистов.  
Придвинувшись ближе к Споку, Джим положил руки ему на колени и плавно раздвинул их, искоса поглядывая на экран. Аккуратно переместившись на четвереньки, он огладил внутреннюю сторону бедер Спока, прижался губами к его ширинке и уже собирался потянуть молнию вниз, как чертовы духи, вырвавшиеся из ковчега, все-таки перехватили его внимание. Кирк всегда обожал эту сцену!  
– Прости, – глухо пробормотал Джим, осознавая, как глупо он, наверное, смотрится, стоя на коленках между разведенных ног Спока и уставившись в телевизор. Попытавшись хоть как-то реабилитироваться, он мягко прихватил губами ткань брюк, но Спок остановил его, потянул, заставив поднять голову.  
– Я так понимаю это уже концовка, – он кивнул в сторону экрана.  
– Не совсем… Извини, лучше выключить…  
– Можешь досмотреть, если хочешь.  
– Что? Ты серьезно? – Джим недоверчиво глянул на парня.  
– Я плачу не за то, чтобы ты отвлекался, но у нас впереди еще целая ночь, так что, правда, досмотри, – Спок еле заметно улыбнулся, чуть отстранившись так, что теперь Кирк прижимался головой к его бедру. Джим снова с удовольствием принялся наблюдать за приключениями Джонса. После выпитого шампанского его разморило, еще минуту назад он внимательно всматривался в джунгли на экране, а теперь… уснул.

***

Утром Кирку понадобилось время, чтобы сообразить, где он находится, чья эта огромная кровать, и почему за окном светит солнце… Обычно он просыпался, когда начинало темнеть, и после бессонной ночи у Джима ломило тело, и раскалывалась голова, но сегодня всё было в порядке. Почему? Потому что он, блять, облажался по полной! Чего с ним только не случалось за год, проведенный в Лос-Анжелесе. В запасе было полно историй, которых некому было рассказать. И про то, как однажды отрабатывал положенное под бейсбольной трибуной, и про то, как перепил, и клиенту пришлось придерживать его, пока Кирка выворачивало в уборной… Вот только Джим еще никогда не отрубался, не отбив свои деньги. Он всегда работал честно, хастлер ведь своего рода бизнесмен, заплатили – отработал. И сейчас Кирку было стыдно в первую очередь перед собой, сначала хотелось укрыться с головой одеялом и остаться там навсегда. Но лучше бы было убраться отсюда поскорей, оставив Споку его двести двадцать долларов.  
Но, когда Джим быстро собрался и выскользнул из комнаты, он едва ли не нос к носу столкнулся со Споком, облаченным в длинный халат и снова с трубкой у уха:  
– Да, естественно, я сделаю все, что от меня зависит, – заметив Кирка, он указал тому на стул рядом с собой и, попрощавшись с собеседником, отключился.  
– Эм… привет, – Джим неловко улыбнулся, присаживаясь на самый краешек.  
– Доброе утро, – кивнул Спок и, запахнув шелковый халат, взял газету.  
– Слушай, я могу вернуть деньги, половину точно, все-таки ты меня не разбудил, – начал оправдываться Кирк. – Рассчитаемся, и я сейчас же уйду.  
– Не торопись, – к удивлению, парень не выглядел раздраженным или недовольным. – Наверняка ты проголодался. Позавтракаешь со мной? – он отложил все еще свернутую газету и кивнул на стоящий на столе поднос. – Я заказал то, что было, не знал, что ты предпочитаешь на завтрак.  
Джим уставился на две тарелки перед собой: на одной типичный английский завтрак, на другой фрукты с блинчиками. Желудок предательски заурчал, напоминая о том, что кроме клубники Джим ничего не ел со вчерашнего дня.  
– Спасибо, – выдавил из себя Кирк, стараясь сразу не набрасываться на еду.  
– Ты выспался? – Спок нахмурился и внимательно посмотрел на Джима, заставляя того покраснеть.  
– Слишком, – Кирк попытался улыбнуться, но с набитым ртом вышло как-то не очень. – Ты, наверное, считаешь, что я худший хастлер в галактике?  
– Не то чтобы мне есть с кем сравнивать, – Спок улыбнулся.  
– Умеешь ты приободрить, – рассмеялся Джим. – А ты спал хоть?  
– Немного, на кушетке, – Спок указал за спину. – Ночью я предпочитаю работать.  
– Ммм, то есть ты не спишь, не пьешь, точно не наркоман… – Кирк кивнул на его нетронутый завтрак. – Почти ничего не ешь. Чем ты вообще целыми днями занимаешься?  
– Транснациональные корпорации, слияние, поглощение других компаний. Можно сказать, я занимаюсь семейным бизнесом.  
– То есть никакой ты не профессор?  
– Разумеется, нет.  
– Все равно круто, я школу еле дотянул, – зачем-то ляпнул Кирк. – Нет, ты не думай, всякие тесты и оценки у меня были нормальные, я бы даже в колледж мог поступить… или вообще в академию.  
– И почему ты этого не сделал? – искренне удивился парень.  
– Не знаю… Мне было скучно, и еще я хотел попутешествовать, сбежать подальше от дома, – Джим пожал плечами. – А ты как учился?  
– По полной программе, – выгнув бровь, ответил Спок.  
– Родители, наверное, гордятся, – снова вырвалось у Джима. Черт, он еще никогда не завтракал с клиентом, при этом мило болтая об учебе и семье… бред какой-то.  
– Хотелось бы думать, – выдохнул Спок и все-таки взялся за газету, давая понять, что на этом разговор исчерпан. Кирк, правда, не особо расстроился, с удвоенной силой вернувшись к своему завтраку. Ох, такими темпами он может сегодня и не обедать, и даже не ужинать.  
Спок, так и не притронувшись к своей тарелке, извинился и удалился в спальню, откуда вернулся уже в брюках, жилетке и незавязанном галстуке.  
– Дай-ка я тебе помогу! – Кирк подорвался и, вытерев жирные руки о джинсы, потянулся к Споку. – Вооот, так-то лучше, – завязав галстук, он с удовольствием посмотрел на аккуратный узел. Хотелось хоть как-то услужить Споку.  
– Где ты так научился?  
– Говорю же, часто трахался с профессорами, – фыркнул Джим, но под укоризненным взглядом Спока стушевался. – Окей, брат научил, он-то в отличие от меня поступил в колледж. Слушай, я могу принять ванну перед уходом?  
– В следующий раз не спрашивай разрешения, – Кирк так и не понял, что тот имеет в виду под «следующим разом», но уточнять не стал и, пожав плечами, оправился в ванную.  
Еще вчера Джим приметил огромное джакузи и просто мечтал понежиться в нем, особенно учитывая, что последние полтора года ему приходилось довольствоваться лишь душем. «Ты слажал и у тебя не больше десяти минут, чтобы убраться отсюда», - уговаривал сам себя Кирк, раздеваясь и включая воду. Из комнаты снова послышался телефонный звонок и голос Спока. Господи, как вообще можно быть настолько занятым? За то недолгое время, что Джим знал Спока, тот только и делал, что занимался рабочими вопросами или висел на телефоне, хотя… сейчас Кирку это было только на руку. Спока отвлек звонок, а, значит, можно расслабиться и позволить себе чуть подольше задержаться.  
От целой шеренги всевозможных бутылочек и баночек глаза разбегались. Хмыкнув себе под нос, Джим добавил их в воду все разом. Ну а что, в такой роскошной гостинице можно себя ни в чем не ограничивать! Уже через несколько минут ванна наполнилась, а пена повалила через край. Кирку ничего не оставалось кроме как срочно «уничтожать» последствия своей несдержанности. Раздувать пену, создавать пенные островки или прически аля парик шестнадцатого века оказалось более чем увлекательно, хотя Джиму больше понравилось погружаться под воду и считать, сколько секунд он может продержаться. Конечно, если бы кому-нибудь пришло в голову его утопить, у Кирка не было бы никаких шансов. Пока его лучшим результатом была минута с небольшим. Но он не сдавался, отсчитывая каждую секунду, и в очередной раз приближался к рекорду, но воздуха уже не хватало. Задыхаясь, Кирк вынырнул и тут же едва не ушел снова под воду. На бортике ванны с виноватым видом сидел Спок.  
– Ох, ты меня чертовски напугал! – Джим закашлялся.  
– Извини, я постучался, но ты… не ответил, – едва сдерживая улыбку, он ловко убрал огромную пенную шапку с головы Кирка.  
– Это ты извини, я тут немного увлекся. Еще минутка и я уйду, – спохватился было Джим, но к его удивлению Спок покачал головой.  
– Я бы попросил тебя задержаться. Есть деловое предложение.  
– Деловое? Ко мне? – Кирк подался вперед. Разговор принимал неожиданный оборот.  
– Если у тебя нет никаких планов, я бы хотел заказать… хм, то есть нанять тебя на неделю.  
– Эээ, тебе не кажется это странным? – Джим искреннее удивился. – Ну, то есть после вчерашнего…  
– Тебя что-то смущает? Или тебе не нужны деньги?  
– Как раз таки наоборот, но… на целую неделю? Это уже как-то слишком. Ты богатый, симпатичный, судя по тому, что я не проснулся связанным, даже не извращенец… Да кто угодно будет твоим просто так!  
– Да, но мне не нужен кто угодно. Мне нужен профессионал, – выкрутился Спок и, черт, Джим еще никогда не слышал, чтобы о его занятии отзывались с таким… уважением?  
– Окееей, а как же эскорт? Их обычно и заказывают ребята… ну вроде тебя.  
– У меня не так много времени, чтобы искать агентство с хорошей репутацией и гарантией анонимности, – он поднялся на ноги, смахнув оставшуюся на брюках пену. – Меня должны были оповестить факсом еще вчера, но, к сожалению, необходимость в подобных услугах подтвердилась только сейчас, после звонка.  
– Эм… я сейчас не особо понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь, – Джим улыбнулся, снова погружаясь в воду почти полностью. – Знаешь ли, у хастлеров не так много функций.  
– Мне нужен спутник на несколько мероприятий, которые того требуют. Как ты знаешь, я работаю на отца, и он предпочитает, чтобы все соответствовало традициям и ожиданиям общества.  
– У тебя же вроде невеста есть. И вообще, ты реально думаешь, что если завалишься на фуршет со мной, то будешь «соответствовать ожиданиям общества»?!  
– Разумеется нет, но к протокольным вещам это не имеет отношения. Главное - фактическое наличие пары, – вздохнул Спок. – К тому же вчера я не сказал, что мой последующий брак будет фиктивным, в интересах компании. У меня нет времени на отношения, более того, я вообще не собираюсь заводить никаких отношений и должен убедить отца в том, что склонен к расторжению помолвки.  
– То есть мы всю неделю будем ходить под ручку по всяким приемам для богачей для того, чтобы показать твоему папочке, что мальчик вырос и может сам решать с кем ему трахаться? Ну в смысле заключать брак? – уточнил Кирк. – Я и не думал, что ты такой бунтарь.  
– В некотором роде. Если не учитывать то, что на этих встречах мне предстоит заключить несколько крайне важных договоров.  
– Океееей… Ну ты же понимаешь, что работа сутками дорого стоит, – Джим сгреб поближе к себе остатки пены.  
– Да, конечно, мы это обсудим, – Спок кивнул. – Можешь назвать примерную сумму?  
– Дай подумать, шесть полных ночей плюс дни… Четыре тысячи, – Джим не был уверен в точности своих расчетов, но четыре тысячи это круто!  
– Шесть ночей по двести двадцать будет тысяча триста двадцать, – поправил его Спок.  
– А дни? Не забудь про дни.  
– Хорошо. Две тысячи.  
– Три, – упрямился Кирк. – Три тысячи и по рукам.  
– Идет, – видимо Спок не привык торговаться по мелочам. – Меня не будет весь день. Можешь принимать ванну сколько захочешь, только… поаккуратней с этим, – он улыбнулся и кивнул на бутылки с пеной. – И еще, я оставлю тебе деньги на кофейном столике. Мы будем выходить вечерами, так что тебе нужна одежда, купи что-нибудь.  
– А моя одежда, что, не подойдет? Я, если что, могу заскочить домой, там достаточно шмоток.  
– Извини, но я не думаю, что в твоей съемной комнате найдется костюм… Допустим от Тома Форда.  
– Ладно, ты прав, в той одежде меня даже на порог ресторана не пустят, – Кирк пожал плечами. – И что мне тогда покупать? Сразу предупреждаю, я в крутых марках не разбираюсь.  
– Главное запомни, ничего кричащего или наглого. Что-нибудь строгое.  
– То есть скуууучное, – недовольно протянул Джим, уже представляя, как на ближайшую неделю закутается в профессорские кардиганы и идиотские галстуки.  
– Я бы сказал элегантная, – поправил его Спок. – Есть еще вопросы?  
– Да! Слушай, а может быть мне очки купить? Ну, знаешь, огромные такие, в черной оправе, как у всяких сексуальных интеллигентов… как у тебя.  
– Нет, но спасибо, – он подхватил пиджак и хотел было выйти, но Джим окликнул его.  
– Спок, подожди! Знаешь, а я бы остался и за две тысячи.  
– А я бы дал четыре, – он усмехнулся. – Мне пора, до вечера.  
– Я так тебя обласкаю, что ты меня не отпустишь, – напоследок выпалил Кирк.  
– Три тысячи за шесть дней и я отпущу тебя, Джеймс, будь уверен, – Спок вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь и оставив Кирка наедине с его мыслями, которые крутились только вокруг шикарного номера и деньгах, почти что лежавших у него в кармане. Да он же мог делать здесь что угодно, тем более, Спок, и правда, оставил на столике внушительную сумму на покупки, а значит, день обещал быть веселым. Глянув на купюры, Джим вспомнил, что вчера он укатил в гостиницу, забыв обо всем, в том числе и о том, что по-прежнему нужно было заплатить за квартиру. Тех денег, что он получил за ночь, как раз должно было хватить, если, конечно Гэри, еще не успели вышвырнуть на улицу в месте со всеми их скромными пожитками. Нужно было как можно скорее передать наличные Митчеллу.  
– М? Алло, – Джим уже с минуту слушал гудки и почти не надеялся на то, что трубку на том конце снимут. – Ну наконец-то! Я звоню-звоню, а ты не отвечаешь, – возмутился было Кирк, но потом подумал, что Гэри наверняка всю ночь работал в отличие от него самого, и смягчился. – Я уже думал, что тебя выгнали.  
– А я думал, что твое тело уже валяется в какой-нибудь подворотне, – Митчелл усмехнулся в трубку. – Нет, друг, серьезно, ты где?  
– Ты мне все равно не поверишь! Помнишь, того парня на крутой тачке? Я сейчас в его номере, на Беверли-Хиллз! – Джиму не терпелось похвастаться. – Это даже не номер, пентахус! Тут одна ванна, наверное, больше, чем вся «Центавра»!  
– Эй, парень, помедленней, я только что проснулся, – прервал его недовольный голос Митчелла. – К чему это все твои радостные визги?  
– К тому, Гэри, что он хочет оставить меня на неделю. И знаешь, сколько я с этого поимею? Угадай, – и, не дожидаясь ответа, выпалил: – Три тысячи баксов! Только представь, за шесть дней!  
– Дерьмо! – выругался Митчелл. Другой реакции Кирк и не ожидал.  
– И еще деньги на одежду, – никак не унимался он.  
– Блять, тааак пролететь… Сам же его тебе отдал! – вздохнул Гэри. – Три тысячи… это ж надо. Он извращенец? – задал Митчелл, наверное, самый закономерный вопрос в такой ситуации.  
– Нет. Вроде бы нет, – неуверенно выдавил Джим.  
– Урод?  
– Симпатичный, – уж в этом-то Кирк был уверен.  
– А что не так?  
– Ничего, – Джим улыбнулся, только осознавая, как ему повезло. – С ним все в порядке.  
–Он тебе уже заплатил? – Гэри как всегда был практичен донельзя.  
– Нет, в конце недели.  
– Так я и знал, – самодовольно протянул Митчелл. – Господи, Джимми, тебя сейчас снова обставят, и учти, в этот раз я разбираться не буду. Сам будешь все разгребать.  
О том, что Спок может не заплатить, Джим наивно даже подумать не мог, он верил в его честность, особенно учитывая, что в карманах уже лежало несколько купюр.  
– Он дал мне почти три сотни за ночь. Я передам кое-что тебе, чтобы мы могли квартиру оплатить, окей? - Джим наконец перешел к непосредственной цели своего звонка. – Оставлю на твое имя конверт на ресепшене. Отель «Регент Беверли Уилширр». Запиши. Пишешь? Ведь забудешь же.  
– Да пишу я, пишу, успокойся, – фыркнул Митчелл.  
– И еще… Где здесь покупать шмотки? Классные. Он платит, – уточнил Кирк.  
– В Беверли-Хиллз? На Родео-Драйв, конечно. Все элита только там и одевается, – рассмеялся Гэри. – Ну ты и везунчик, Джимми.  
– Есть такое. Так, мне пора бежать, а ты не забудь деньги забрать! – быстро попрощавшись, Кирк принялся собираться. Стрелки часов уже давно перевалило за полдень, а он еще ни черта не сделал. Обычно Джим не позволял себе так разбрасываться временем. Вечером уже нужно было вернуться в гостиницу и при полном параде дожидаться Спока, и как бы Кирку не хотелось погулять по Беверли-Хиллз, поглазеть на витрины и дорогие тачки, позволить себе этого он не мог.  
Как обычно повязав на поясе рубашку, он спустился вниз, оставил конверт для Гэри и отправился в тот Лос-Анджелес, который обычно и показывали в фильмах. Господи, целый год он жил в этом городе и не видел всей красоты: ни тебе мусора на улицах, ни бездомных, ни стен, сплошь покрытых граффити. Здесь палящее солнце отражалось не в брошенных бутылках, а в полированных боках дорогих кадиллаков и новеньких мерседесах. Джиму было почти неловко иди мимо ровненьких рядов гостиниц, ресторанов и магазинов, витрины которых будто заранее сообщали «тебе здесь не место».  
У Кирка глаза разбегались, он и не думал, что для мужчин здесь не меньшее количество бутиков, чем для дам. Да и вообще, в какой магазин ему заходить, если он даже точно не знает, что нужно купить? Ведь Спок точно не имел в виду пару приличных джинсов, а хотя бы брюки, а еще лучше костюм. Все-таки на ужине Кирк должен соответствовать своему спутнику.  
Выбор пал на небольшой бутик, на витрине которого красовался целый стенд с бабочками и галстуками всех возможных расцветок. Но стоило только ему зайти внутрь, как все девушки-консультанты, оставив свои дела, уставились на него. Джим никогда не стеснялся себя и своего тела, прекрасно зная, что на него заглядываются как парни, так и девушки. Вот только в глазах этих особ читался совсем не восторг, а скорее… презрение? Кирк искоса глянул на свое отражение в огромном зеркале. Окей, может быть в своих драных джинсах Джим и не выглядел респектабельно, но зато в них у него была отличная задница, а короткая футболка открывала ямочки на пояснице, которые всем так нравились. Хм… Кирку и в голову не могло прийти, что дело в его внешнем виде.  
– Вам что-то подсказать? – наконец решилась спросить одна из них.  
– Неа, я пока что просто смотрю, что есть, – просто ответил Джим, разглядывая огромный стенд с рубашками, разложенными строго по цветам: от белого к нежноголубому, а потом, если верить подписям, от бомбейского сапфира до угольно-черного. Черт, кому пришло в голову придумывать такие идиотские названия для обычных рубашек? Написали бы синяя, фиолетовая, ну голубая да и достаточно.  
– Хорошо, – кивнула девушка, возвращаясь за стойку.  
– Эм, сколько это стоит? – недолго думая, Кирк указал на манекен, стоящий в центре зала.  
– Вряд ли вам подойдет, – даже не глянув, отозвалась консультант. Что ж, не самая логичная фраза для продавца.  
– Я спросил «сколько», а подойдет или нет – сам решу, – огрызнулся Кирк. – Так сколько?  
– Очень дорого, – девушка пожала плечами. – Вам не по карману.  
– Слушайте, у меня есть деньги, – Джим уже начинал беситься, подобные высокомерные девицы его жутко раздражали.  
– Едва ли здесь есть что-то для вас, – оборвала его консультант зала. – Вы пришли не по адресу. Уходите, пожалуйста.  
Джим привык к наглости, в его занятии без этого было не пробиться, но он не думал, что столкнется с этим здесь. В кармане лежала почти тысяча долларов, а его попросту выгоняли из магазина. Они даже не подумали, что у него могут быть деньги, и скорей всего приняли… блять, за того, кем Кирк по сути являлся! Зря он вообще поперся на Родео-Драйв, только и добился что мерзкого ощущение на душе. Конечно, он не гордился своей «профессией», это было бы странно, но и ничем постыдным он это не считал. Можно было бы заламывать руки, ныть о том, что приходится торговать собой… но это был вполне приемлемый способ заработать деньги в городе, где простому парню без особых талантов не выжить. Просто очередной этап, Джим же не планировал заниматься этим всю жизнь, да у него и не получилось бы, хастлерам крайний срок-то всего лет до двадцати семи. Еще год-два и Кирк планировал покинуть Лос-Анджелес, город в котором без проблем на всех навешивали ярлыки.  
А пока что он плелся обратно в гостиницу, заходить в другие бутики не было смысла, там бы Джим натолкнулся на точно такое же отношение. Оказывается деньги решают многое, но далеко не все… хотя… Имея в кармане несколько сотен, он вполне может позволить себе завалиться в дорогущий бар при гостинице.  
То, что это было не лучшим решением, Кирк сообразил только после того как заказал мартини и уселся за стойкой с твердым желанием залить обиду. Вряд ли на ужине Споку нужен пьяный спутник… да еще и без костюма, вот дерьмо! Да и, в конце концов, он на работе, было бы глупо упустить три штуки баксов из-за какого то коктейля… Со скучающим видом Джим гонял оливку по дну бокала, так и не решаясь его опустошить.  
– На работе? – раздалось над самым ухом Кирка. Он закатил глаза и, все-таки осушив бокал, повернулся. Подле него цедил свой виски небритый, уставший мужчина, такие обычно не пытаются снять себе шлюху в баре.  
– В смысле? – у Джима уже был клиент, и он не собирался подыгрывать.  
– Ой, да ладно тебе, – незнакомец рассмеялся. – Не делай вид, будто оскорблен до глубины души.  
– Вряд ли меня может задеть мужик, бухающий посреди дня, – в тон ему ответил Кирк, кивнув на стакан.  
– Полегче, у меня на то свои причины, – проворчал мужчина, подзывая к себе бармена.  
Джим на это никак не отреагировал, у него не было настроения выслушивать длинную и наверняка душещипательную историю от очередного «мужчины года», волей случая оказавшегося на дне. Он таких много повидал еще в Айове, несчастные алкоголики они где угодно несчастные алкоголики.  
– МакКой, – мужчина подвинулся ближе и ловко вытащил визитку из нагрудного кармана пиджака. – Леонард МакКой.  
– Джим, – окей, видимо, так просто от него не отделаешься.  
– Так вот, Джимми, – Леонард вздохнул. – Ты думаешь, что я хренов алкоголик, надирающийся днем в баре?  
– Почему бы и нет? Пьяниц и на Беверли-Хиллз хватает, – буркнул Кирк.  
– Я почти трезв, по крайней мере, стою на ногах и ясно изъясняюсь, – Джим скептически глянул на нового знакомого, и тот, видимо, решил прояснить. – Я тут торчу на сраном симпозиуме, а в это время дома, в Джорджии, моя жена вывозит оставшиеся вещи из нашего дома. К тому времени, как я отсюда выберусь, мне возвращаться некуда будет. Я ее знаю, все заберет и фундамента не оставит, стерва, – МакКой замолк, опрокидывая в себя виски.  
– Раз ты женился на ней, значит, не такая уже она и стерва, – вздохнул Кирк и тоже развернулся к Леонарду. Ладно, может быть, по поводу пропойцы он и погорячился, просто тяжелый период у человека в жизни.  
– А ты чего здесь так рано? – он перевел взгляд с Джима на его пустой бокал. – Серьезно надеешься здесь клиента подцепить?  
– Да черт, это, что, так в глаза бросается? – не выдержав, возмутился Кирк.  
– Что?  
– Ну… кхм, чем я занимаюсь, – промямлил Джим, уставившись в бокал. – Всегда думал, что с первого взгляда так и не понять…  
– Эй, да не обижайся ты, – МакКой совсем по-дружески хлопнул Кирка по плечу. – У меня просто глаз наметан, социальная больница, знаешь ли. Чего только не понасмотрелся там. А ты, кстати, – он улыбнулся, – нормально выглядишь, вот только мальчики вроде тебя с мартини у стойки….  
–У меня просто день не задался, – Джим хмыкнул. – Второй раз за сегодня мне говорят, что на шлюху похож, это вообще нормально? А мне в кои-то веки костюм понадобился, решил купить. Веришь или нет, деньги у меня есть, думал никаких проблем, а меня, считай, из магазина вышвырнули. Сказали, что для меня там ничего нет… – на одном дыхании выпалил он, тут же пожалев. Нечего жаловаться на жизнь первому встречному.  
– Что за бред? – к его удивлению Леонард возмутился на полном серьезе. – Вообще с каких пор покупателей отшивают, потому что они, видите ли, статусу заведения не соответствуют? Да если бы я такими принципами руководствовался..! Ты просто не представляешь, какие ребята приходят ко мне на прием, и что, я могу отказать кому-то? Да черта с два, даже если после них дезинфекцию проводить приходится, – разошелся МакКой. – Что ты там говорил, костюм тебе нужен?  
– Ну вроде того, а что?  
– Сейчас решим твою проблему, – он засуетился, бросил двадцатку на стойку и вопросительно глянул на Джима.  
– Эй, друг, мы знакомы минут пятнадцать. Не нужно ничего решать, – покачал головой Кирк. – Тебе-то какое дело до меня?  
– Помочь хочу и… блять, может я вообще альтруист! – рыкнул МакКой. – Сам сказал, деньги у тебя есть, а у меня есть знакомые, которые могут решить твою проблему. С тебя потом пиво причитается, окей? – не дожидаясь ответа, он отвернулся и окрикнул бармена: – Закажите, пожалуйста, такси.  
– Такси? – глупо переспросил Джим.  
– Поедем в один салон, девочка знакомая там работает. Больницу бросила, за мужем поехала, и что? Теперь шмотки продает… но зато в Лос-Анджеле! – он невесело усмехнулся. – Не Армани, конечно, но выбор хороший.  
Честно говоря, Кирк никак не мог взять в толк, чем он заслужил такую благосклонность и почему вообще с ним здесь возятся? Может это что-то вроде материнского инстинкта, только врачебный? Джим не знал.  
Не знал он и почему так просто запрыгнул в такси и теперь едет неизвестно куда с едва знакомым мужиком. К счастью, в кои-то веки обошлось без приключений. Они приехали в деловой центр Лос-Анджелеса и там, среди кучи магазинов, отыскали ничем не приметный салон деловой одежды.  
Внутри их встретила миловидная блондинка, представившаяся Кристиной. Обняв Леонарда, она перебросилась с ним парой слов, придирчиво оглядела Джима и уже минут через пять принесла ему несколько костюмов на примерку. Пока Кирк крутился у зеркала, МакКой, вытянув ноги, расположился в кресле, уплетая принесенное печенье и болтая с девушкой, при этом еще не забывая придирчиво комментировать очередной комплект. Сам Леонард был одет недорого, но стильно: простая рубашка и строгий короткий жилет. Кирку нравилось, как он выглядит… и нравилось ловить взгляды МакКоя на своей заднице, затянутой в брюки.  
– Не голоден? Можем перекусить, – внезапно предложил Леонард, когда они наконец определились с костюмом и, попрощавшись с Кристиной, снова сели в такси. – При гостинице неплохой ресторан, хотя на мой вкус им не хватает свинины барбекю.  
– Давай, – согласился Кирк. Ну а почему бы и нет? МакКой оказался хорошим мужиком, хоть они и знали друг друга пару часов, а за обед в ресторане все равно платит Спок. Вот только то, что они устроили в ресторане, «перекусом» назвать было трудно: они заказали и мясо, и гарнир, и салаты – всего и много. К удивлению, Леонард заплатил за себя сам, хотя еще в баре он жаловался на то, что жена отбирает у него все.  
У Джима и сейчас глаза разбегались от обилия заказанных блюд и приборов, полагающихся к ним. А это всего лишь обед в гостинице, то есть даже не официальный ужин, который предстоял вечером. Сейчас перед ним лежала целая куча каких-то вилок, ложек и еще бог знает чего…Черт, он сегодня точно опозорит Спока!  
– Эмм… слушай, ты знаешь, как со всем этим управляться?  
– Я вообще-то доктор, а не сервировщик, но… Тут всё просто, – МакКой, кажется, не удивился вопросу, только хмыкнул что-то о южном джентльмене и принялся методично объяснять Джиму правила этикета. – Салфетку на колени. Просто взмахни ей и положи. Если большая, то разверни наполовину, если поменьше, то полностью. Она для того, чтобы промакивать губы, но вытирать их не нужно. Когда на столе есть бумажные салфетки, то лучше воспользоваться ими. Так, что ж еще… – господи, он ему целую лекцию прочитал!  
И уже минут через сорок Кирк узнал, чем отличается закусочный прибор от рыбного, и что для фруктов существует отдельная вилка. А чтобы все это запомнить достаточно считать зубчики… Ну если больше ничего в голове не останется.  
– Ладно, удачи тебе, – МакКой со вздохом встал из-за стола. - Мне пора на хренов семинар, буду рассказывать юным дарования о средствах контрацепции. Приходи, если хочешь.  
– Вот уж спасибо, но я и сам могу кого угодно просветить в этой теме, – Кирк усмехнулся. – Давай, до встречи.  
Он мельком глянул на часы, пора было подняться в номер. Стоило Джиму перешагнуть порог, как он услышал трезвонящий в глубине пентахауса телефон. Ох, и вовремя же он успел!  
– Алло?  
– Никогда не снимай трубку, – вместо приветствия выдал Спок.  
– В смысле? Зачем ты тогда сам звонишь?  
– Ты выполнил мою просьбу, купил одежду? – он проигнорировал вопрос Джима.  
– Ага, костюм, – Кирк хмыкнул в трубку. – Тебе точно понравится.  
– Не сомневаюсь. Без пятнадцати семь я буду ждать тебя внизу в баре, и… не опаздывай, Джеймс.  
– Я никогда не опаздываю! – тут же возмутился Кирк.  
– Разумеется. Время – деньги, как ты говорил? – Джим готов был поклясться, что на том конце Спок точно улыбнулся! – Нам предстоит деловой ужин. Для меня это важно.  
– А куда именно мы пойдем? – зачем-то спросил Кирк, хотя прекрасно понимал, что вряд ли название ему о чем-то скажет.  
– Ресторан «Вольтер», там очень красиво. Тебе понравится.  
– Посмотрим, – буркнул Джим и положил трубку. Его немного задело то, как Спок о нем думает, что считает, будто Кирк ведется исключительно на дорогую, красивую картинку. Что ж, видимо, сегодня вечером придется сдерживать себя и показать всем, что и парни с улицы могут выглядеть не хуже лощенных золотых мальчиков. Только для этого нужно еще постараться, и Джим приступил к делу сразу же, для начала решив снова забраться в горячую ванную… Вот только телефонный звонок снова ему помешал.  
– Да?  
– Я же сказал не брать трубку, – едва ли не возмутился Спок.  
– Может, тогда перестанешь названивать?! – довольно грубо ответил Кирк и бросил трубку. Господи, взрослый человек, а такой херней мается. Заняться ему на работе что ли нечем?  
Только добравшись до ванной и попытавшись расслабиться, Джим понял, что сколько не рисуйся перед Споком, от волнения это не избавит. И пусть благодаря Леонарду Кирк и имел некоторое представление об этикете, но МакКой тоже всего лишь врач из далекой Джорджии, вряд ли он когда-либо оказывался на приеме в высших кругах.  
Джиму как никогда хотелось выполнить свою работу идеально, так, чтобы Споку не пришлось краснеть за него, чтобы он гордился. Черт, а ведь Гэри предупреждал, что нельзя позволять себе хоть какие-то чувства к клиенту, особенно такие….особенно к такому парню как Спок.  
Мучаясь этими мыслями, Кирк валялся в джакузи, балуясь с разными режимами и снова воздвигая пенные вавилоны. За полчаса до выхода он все-таки спохватился, еще нужно было разобраться с чертовым костюмом!  
С ним он провозился довольно долго, но в итоге был более чем доволен результатом. «Спок должен быть в восторге», - Джим внимательно оглядел себя в зеркало. Он и не думал, что какой-то костюм может его так преобразить. Последний раз Кирк одевался так еще в школе, и выглядело это… жалко. А сейчас пиджак выгодно подчеркивал фигуру - широкие плечи, узкая талия, он прекрасно сидел, как, впрочем, и брюки, которые, несмотря на то, что были слегка в обтяжку, не выглядели пошло или дешево. Наверное, в паре со стильным худым Споком они будут смотреться фантастически.  
Напоследок подмигнув себе в зеркало и поправив галстук, Джим вышел из номера специально пораньше, чтобы ровно в семь сорок пять встретить Спока. Но его спутник опаздывал, все-таки в это время невозможно добраться из центра, избежав пробок. Не желая выглядеть глупо, стоя посреди бара при полном параде, Кирк устроился за барной стойкой, заказав маргариту и впервые чувствуя себя… дорого.  
Зашедшего в бар Спока он заметил еще издалека, уж больно нелепо тот смотрелся, застыв посреди зла и безуспешно пытаясь отыскать взглядом Кирка. Несколько раз он мельком глянул на Джима, но узнал только после того как их взгляды встретились.  
– Опаздываешь, – Кирку надоело ждать, когда его спутник наконец отомрет, и он подошел сам.  
– Ты выглядишь прекрасно, – выдавил парень, пытаясь отвести взгляд. Что ж, видимо преображение Золушки удалось, Спок выглядел, кхм, слегка удивленным.  
– Окей, раз так, то прощаю, – Джим улыбнулся, едва подавив в себе желание пригладить растрепавшуюся челку спутника… это было бы лишним.  
После того как они покинули бар, время полетело как сумасшедшее. Вот только что он в такси искоса поглядывал на прислонившегося к стеклу Спока, а уже через минуту они бок о бок шли следом за администратором к их столику. Уровень заведения, и правда, впечатлял. Но сейчас Джиму было совсем не до декоративных фонтанчиков и официантов во фраках, волнение зашкаливало, он безумно боялся слажать, и только Спок со своим тихим «возьми себя в руки, все в порядке» вселял уверенность.  
– Мистер Спок? Я думал, вы старше, – пожилой мужчина поднялся из-за стола. – Познакомитесь, моя дочь, Кэрол.  
Девушка, сидевшая с ним, смущенно улыбнулась. Дочь, серьезно? Кирк был приятно удивлен, он-то решил, что старик заявился на ужин с молодой любовницей ну или вроде того.  
– Благодарю, что вы согласились на встречу, - Спок почтительно кивнул, пожав мужчине руку. –Позвольте представить моего спутника. Джеймс Кирк. Джеймс, это Александр Маркус.  
– Очень рад, – Джим широко улыбнулся, галантно поцеловав руку дочери Маркуса, проигнорировав его самого, за что заслужил строгий взгляд Спока.  
Устроившись за столом, первое время мужчины перебрасывались какими-то стандартными фразами, обсуждали дипломатию, постепенно подбираясь к главной теме их встречи. Атмосфера за столом была напряженной, было видно, что Споку непросто вести эти переговоры, поэтому Джим старался быть как можно незаметней и не отвлекать его. Кэрол, видимо, придерживалась такой же позиции, Кирк изредка перебрасывался с ней улыбками, приободряя девушку и радуясь, что не он один чувствует себя неловко.  
Когда им наконец принесли меню, Джим с удовольствием спрятался за ним, словно отгораживаясь от всего мира. От всех этих названий и цен у него глаза разбегались. Кирк не был гурманом, а в этом ресторане, кажется, ничего проще парфе не подавали. Он благодарно улыбнулся Споку, когда тот сделал заказ за него. Кэрол, сидевшая напротив, с любопытством глянула на них и едва заметно хихикнула. Кажется, девушка находила милым, что парочка заказывает все одинаковое и сидит чуть ли не вплотную к друг другу. Интересно, что бы она сказала, узнай правду?  
– Мистер Спок, ваше рвение похвально, но я считаю, что собственноручно создав компанию, только я могу решать ее судьбу, – разговор начинал приобретать серьезный оборот. – Буду говорить прямо, ваше предложение более чем сомнительно, и вряд ли я смогу извлечь из слияния наших компаний хоть какую-то выгоду. Тем более, если учитывать курсирующие в определенных кругах слухи…  
– Может быть, мы не будем опускаться до обсуждения всех сплетен? К нашему вопросу они не имеют никакого отношения. Повторюсь, вы на грани банкротства, и слияние даст вам шанс удержаться на плаву.  
Джим оставалось только удивляться внешнему спокойствию Спока, он был непробиваем несмотря на то, что Маркус действовал довольно жестко, высказывая напрямую свое недоверие. Официант, принесший заказ, ненадолго прервал их спор, а затем молодой человек снова обратился к Маркусу:  
– И все-таки я думаю, вам стоит еще раз рассмотреть мое предложение.  
– Вы хотели сказать, предложение вашего отца? – Александр явно знал куда бить. – Подписав документы, я, считай, подпишу приговор своей копании. Все знают, какими методами действует ваш отец. Такие как я создали эту страну, пусть это нескромно, а такие как вы, мистер Спок, ее разорят.  
Кирк безусловно сопереживал Споку, ему хотелось, чтобы сделка прошла успешно. Но сейчас Джима занимали свои «проблемы». Весь вечер он старательно держал в голове все, чему его успел научить Леонард, вот только там не было ни слова о… улитках.  
– Улитки по-французски. Деликатес, – шепотом пояснил Спок, показательно беря нужные столовые приборы. Быстро сориентировавшись, Кирк последовал его примеру, взяв щипцы. – Мистер Маркус…  
– Мистер Спок, давайте начистоту, – Александр его перебил. – Если вы возьмете верх, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь, что вы сделаете с компанией?  
– Я? Продам её по частям, – честно ответил Спок, одновременно показывая, как управляться с улитками.  
– Ваша прямолинейность похвальна, но, увы, не в этом бизнесе. Думаете, я позволю растащить мое детище, на которое было потрачено двадцать лет, по частям?  
– Да, если узнаете, сколько я готов заплатить, – также спокойно продолжал Спок.  
– Опять же заплатите не вы, а ваш отец, – хмыкнул Маркус. – Моих денег хватит и мне, и моей дочери, так что я могу позволить себе владеть собственной верфью, – он глянул на Кэрол. – Знаете, раньше я жалел, что моя девочка не может продолжить дело моей жизни, но, глядя на вас, я думаю что это и к лучшему.  
– Что вы имеете в виду? – Джим едва ли не физически почувствовал, как его спутник напрягся.  
– Я знаю вашего отца и знаю его методы. Вы действительно думаете, что можете соревноваться с ним в мастерстве переговоров?  
– В этом первенство за мной, – самообладание Спока явно начинало сдавать.  
– И он этим гордится? – Маркус прищурился, будто испытывая его.  
– Вряд ли. Впрочем, вас это не касается. Мистер Маркус, вы готовы принять решение?  
– Оставьте мою компанию.  
– Нет, – честно ответил Спок. – У меня есть поручение, и я должен его выполнить.  
– Даже так? Ну что ж, тогда я не думаю, что мы сможем прийти к общему решению, и дальнейшее продолжение ужина бессмысленно, – Маркус аккуратно вытер рот салфеткой и поднялся. – Приятного вечера, и… мистер Кирк, если вы не в состоянии справиться с приборами, ешьте руками, не издевайтесь над несчастными улитками.  
Десерта они таки не дождались, хотя Джим был уверен, что уж с мороженным-то он справится. Замечание Маркуса заставило его покраснеть и смутиться еще больше. Черт, этот мужик прекрасно знал как поставить человека в неловкое положение. И ладно Джим, он в свой адрес и не такие замечания слышал, но вот Спок… Спок замкнулся, и продолжать ужин у него явно настроения не было. Ресторан они покинули еще до того, как подали горячее.  
Дорога до гостиницы так же прошла в полном молчании, Спок был погружен в себя, и даже если Джим хотел с ним поговорить, он понимал, что не вправе вмешиваться.  
Вряд ли Спок одобрил бы вторжение в свою личную жизнь. Понимая это, Кирк тактично удалился из комнаты, когда, по возращению в номер, их застал телефонный звонок. Это его не касалось.  
Разговор продолжался недолго, повесив трубку, Спок скинул пиджак и вышел на балкон, хотя еще вчера утверждал, что боится высоты. Джим его, конечно, понимал, для того чтобы разобраться с мыслями ему тоже требовалось спокойствие и свежий воздух.  
– Я думал, ты сюда не выходишь, – выждав пару минут, он последовал за Споком.  
– Технически я наполовину в номере, – это было правдой – стул на котором он устроился, наполовину находился в гостиной. Вот только это не объясняло такого странного поступка.  
– Все в порядке? Ты молчал всю дорогу, а теперь, вон, сбежал сюда. Все про ужин думаешь? – не зная куда присесть, Джим забрался на бортик балкона. – Все нормально будет, ты знаешь свое дело, а Маркус на мели. Вот только думаю, упираться он будет до последнего.  
– Спасибо за твое ценное мнение, – хмуро отозвался Спок.  
– Не дуйся, вся же проблема в том, что ты хочешь распродать его чертову верфь, а твой отец против. Он хочет просто обанкротить и поглотить их, ведь так?  
– Джеймс, прошу тебя, слезь оттуда, – вместо ответа попросил Спок. – Мне не по себе.  
– Не нравится? Боишься за меня? – Джим хмыкнул. – А что если я наклонюсь дальше? Вдруг ты меня не поймаешь? – он подался назад, сидя на самом краешке.  
– Джим, я серьезно, – в голосе Спока послышалась сталь. – Прекрати.  
– Ладно-ладно, – отпустив поручни, Кирк шутливо поднял руки вверх, за что был награжден еще одним строгим взглядом. – Не нервничай, ничего со мной не случится.  
– И все-таки я бы попросил тебя сесть нормально. Здесь не перед кем рисоваться.  
– Разве? – Джим улыбнулся, и снова уселся нормально. – Смотри, я тебя послушал, теперь твоя очередь. Что там случилось за ужином, почему Маркус так с тобой разговаривал? Вы явно не нравитесь друг другу.  
– Абсолютно неважно кто кому нравится. Нельзя, чтобы в дело вмешивались эмоции, – пусть и в другом контексте, но Спок озвучил мысль, которая мучила Джима последние сутки.  
– Сам знаю, в постели точно так же, только позволь себе увлечься, и все, считай, пропал. Отсюда же правило про то, что шлюхи не целуются в губы, считается, что это слишком личное, – Кирк рассмеялся, а Спок слабо улыбнулся в ответ. – Я вот стараюсь разграничивать жизнь и работу, главное хорошо сделать свое дело, кхм, так сказать, четко и технично.  
Спок на это откровение ничего не ответил, только продолжал пристально смотреть на Джима, от его взгляда становилось не по себе.  
– То есть… со всеми кроме тебя, конечно, – неловко попытался реабилитироваться Кирк.  
– Разумеется, кроме меня, – эхом повторил он. – Мы ведь чем-то похожи, Джеймс. Оба тянем из людей деньги как умеем.  
Повисла неловкая тишина, Джиму совсем не нравилось, куда зашел их заговор, ведь, черт, между ними пропасть. То же мне, шлюха и бизнесмен - шаблонная сказка на новый лад.  
– Может, расскажешь мне о своем отце? – Кирк, как мог, перевел тему. – Судя по словам Маркуса, он интересный человек.  
– Что именно ты хочешь знать? – Спок напрягся.  
– Это он только что тебе позвонил? Неужели отчитывал за проваленную сделку? – осторожно предположил Кирк.  
– Да, и он имеет на это полное право, Джеймс. И не потому, что он мой отец, а потому, что он, в первую очередь, мой начальник.  
– Да ладно? Мне вот кажется, что как раз таки наоборот. Извини, конечно, но… похоже, между вами не самые теплые отношения, – Кирк понимал, что лезет не в свое дело, но ему было любопытно. Своего отца он не знал, а отношения с отчимом складывались всегда непросто.  
– Ты прав, наши взаимоотношение не такие простые как хотелось бы, - уклончиво ответил Спок. –Сарек многое делал для меня, но в свое время я не мог оценить его старания, и теперь чувствую... ответственность за это.  
– В смысле? Ни за что не поверю, что ты был каким-нибудь трудным подростком, дерзил и сбегал из дома, – Кирк спрыгнул с парапета и уселся на корточки подле Спока. – Для меня это было обычным делом, но ты ведь не такой.  
– Зная, что отец хочет видеть меня во главе компании, я пошел против его воли и поступил на совершенно другое направление. Это считается?  
– Вполне. Получается, по образованию ты…  
– Инженер. Но это неважно, то было всего лишь импульсивным порывом. Уже через пару лет я понял, что отец был прав, но бросать учебу было поздно. В итоге я ни дня не работал по профессии, сразу же устроившись в компанию отца. Но возможность получить опыт и необходимые способности была упущена. Отец с сомнением относится к моим способностям к дипломатии. Сегодня была первая серьезная сделка, которую он мне доверил… и я ее провалил.  
– Да ладно тебе, может, и не провалил, – попытался подбодрить его Кирк.  
– Джеймс, даже ты прекрасно понимаешь, что это было жалко. Отец уже позвонил мне, чтобы сообщить свое мнение, и выразить желание… увидеть тебя.  
– Что?! То есть, какого черта? – Джим удивленно уставился на Спока. – Зачем? И вообще, ты рассказывал отцу, что снял шлюху для…  
– Нет, разумеется, ничего подобного я ему не говорил. Но он в курсе, что я хочу расторгнуть помолвку, и, мягко говоря, недоволен этой идей. Сегодня Маркус привел на ужин свою дочь, и думаю, эти слухи дошли и до него, к счастью, твое появление нарушило его планы… и избавило меня от лишних объяснений перед отцом.  
– Ничего себя... – выдохнул Кирк. – И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь?  
– Я вообще не считаю нужным обсуждать это, – холодно отозвался Спок.  
– Окей, и что же мы тогда будем делать? Смотреть старые фильмы, есть попкорн, а потом вырубимся под телик?  
– Не думаю, – сказал Спок, поднимаясь со стула. – У меня есть другие планы, – проведя пальцами по подбородку Джима, который все еще сидел на корточках, он вышел с балкона.  
– Какие? И куда ты вообще собрался?  
– Мне нужно спуститься вниз, ненадолго. Я скоро вернусь.  
Кирк не стал спорить, а лишь молча кивнул. Споку сейчас стоило побыть в одиночестве, расслабиться, выпить, в конце концов! Хотя… Джим был готов поклясться, что расслабиться в номере вместе с ним было бы куда эффективней, уж Кирк бы приложил все усилия. А так это больше походило на бегство: сначала «досмотри фильм», сейчас «подожди, я скоро вернусь».  
И, черт возьми, Джим был намерен дождаться его! Раздевшись и развалившись на кровати, он уставился в потолок. Примерно через полчаса Кирк замерз и все-таки натянул одеяло, а еще через какое-то время и вовсе включил телевизор. Где это Спока носит? И что вообще за идиотизм: снимать хастлера, приводить в свой номер и даже не попытаться воспользоваться услугами, даже ребята из эскорта в большинстве своем спят с клиентами, а тут…  
Так или иначе, Кирк был исполнен решимости затащить парня в койку, ему, в конце концов, именно за это и должны были заплатить… И нечего Споку болтаться одному по гостинице да еще и в таком подавленном создании. Джим, конечно, не мастер в утешениях, но, может, он сможет чем-то помочь?  
Натянув брюки и рубашку, Кирк вышел из номера, расстроено оглядывая коридор. Гостиница огромная, где ему здесь найти одного припозднившегося красавчика?  
Спустившись вниз, он подошел к портье. Тот смерил Джима подозрительным взглядом, но все-таки сообщил, что «Мистер Спок в южном зале. Просил не беспокоить».  
Кирк, и правда, обнаружил его там. Он сидел за роялем и самозабвенно наигрывал какую-то грустную мелодию, не замечая, кажется, ничего вокруг. Джим с любопытством и восхищением наблюдал за тем, как ловко пальцы бегают по клавишам, каким открытым, уязвимым Спок выглядит.  
– Оказывается, ты играешь, – не сдержавшись, Джим подошел ближе.  
– Только когда выпью, – Спок развернулся к нему, разрушая все волшебство.  
– Я соскучился там один, – он улыбнулся, облокачиваясь на рояль.  
Спок ничего не ответил, а только скользнул взглядом по шее и видневшимся ключицам Кирка, оглядел зал, будто удостоверяясь, что они абсолютно одни. Джим хотел пошутить, опять ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость, но Спок аккуратно закрыл крышку рояля и так же бережно обнял Джима за талию, притягивая к себе и почти беспомощно утыкаясь ему лбом в живот.  
На секунду Кирк даже растерялся. Он несмело провел рукой по макушке парня, не зная, что ему делать дальше, с такой нежностью он сталкивался впервые. Вот только что Спок тяжело дышал, обдавая горячим дыханием живот Джима, а уже в следующее мгновение его узкие ладони переместились и сжали задницу Кирка, без труда усаживая его на крышку рояля. Джим ошалело уставился в черные как бездна глаза, пытаясь понять, как далеко они готовы зайти. Спок не спешил продолжать, он так же внимательно разглядывал Кирка, будто увидел его, рассмотрел впервые. Его взгляд скользнул по губам Джима и, едва ли осознавая свои действия, Спок потянулся вперед, пытаясь поцеловать. Не желая тут же нарушать свои правила, Кирк, ловко уклонившись, уткнулся ему в шею, проводя по ней языком и слегка прикусывая. Тихий стон, вырвавшийся у парня, дал понять, что это более чем приемлемая альтернатива поцелую в губы. Окончательно осмелев, он схватил Кирка за бедра и с силой дернул на себя. Почувствовав прижимающийся к нему стояк, Джим раздвинул ноги, давая Споку возможность вклиниться между них, а сам откинулся назад, ложась на рояль и прогибаясь. Почувствовав сильные руки на своих бедрах, Кирк прикрыл глаза и низко застонал. В движениях Спока чувствовалась уверенность, которой Джим не замечал раньше. Он медленно оглаживал его грудь и плечи, словно изучая, прикусывал кожу над воротничком и очерчивал языком линию челюсти и скулы. А Кирк мог только беспомощно втягивать воздух и толкаться вперед, провоцируя Спока и срывая рваные стоны.  
Джим даже представить не мог, что когда-нибудь его будет иметь шикарный мужчина в дорогой гостинице, на рояле… на гребаном рояле! Это даже звучало безумно и, наверное, поэтому просто не могло быть правдой. Где-то рядом послышались голоса, видимо, пришли уборщики готовить зал к закрытию. Спок спешно оторвался от Джима, выпрямившись и поправив растрепавшуюся челку. Он снова казался собранным и немного отстраненным, вот только голодный взгляд выдавал его с головой. Спрыгнув, Джим решительно потянул парня за собой в лифт. Уж что-что, а «лечить души» он умел виртуозно, почти также виртуозно как Спок играл на рояле.  
Едва им удалось уединиться, и лифт тронулся, как Джим уверенно прижал Спока к дверям, а сам рухнул на колени. Во что бы то ни стало нельзя было дать ему хотя бы шанс передумать или засомневаться. Устроив руки на бедрах Спока, Кирк принялся легко прикусывать ткань и очерчивать языком возбужденный член парня через брюки. Спок, окончательно запутавшись в своих желаниях, одновременно подавался вперед и протестующе вздыхал, пытаясь потянуть Джима наверх.  
– Дже… ах, наш этаж, – Спок вывернулся и отстранился от Джима как раз в тот момент, когда двери лифта открылись, и на них уставился ошарашенный ночной портье. Наверное, за молчание в этой гостинице доплачивали, потому что мужчина, быстро совладав лицом, кивнул постояльцам. Он никак не отреагировал на Кирка, спешно поднявшегося с колен и подмигнувшего ему. Вот что значит профессионализм.  
– А знаешь, трахаться в лифте было бы гораздо интересней, – Джим прильнул к Споку, пытающемуся справиться с заедающим замком.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – он хмыкнул, пропуская Кирка вперед, и последовал за ним в спальню. Конечно, нельзя было усердствовать с инициативой, но Джим не мог удержаться и не потянуть его за собой, ухватившись за галстук. Повалившись на кровать, он дернул Спока на себя и прижался губами к его шее, не имея возможности пошевелиться под весом парня… Черт, и тяжелый же он! Не теряя времени, Кирк очертил поцелуями острые скулы, подбородок, не касаясь губ, а Спок только и мог, что сдавлено постанывать и толкаться вперед.  
Его бёдра с каждым разом всё сильнее вжимались в Кирка, и в какой-то момент он дернулся сильней и едва ли не с паникой глянул на Джима. Тот не знал считать ли такую быструю реакцию на себя триумфом или профессиональным провалом?  
– У тебя, эээ, что, в первый раз? – прижав голову Спока к груди, спросил Джим. Ему нужно было знать границы. Ответа не последовало, вместо этого парень больно прикусил кожу ключицы, словно требуя продолжения.  
– Эй, эй, поосторожней! – Джим поморщился и чуть отстранился.  
– Джеймс, – голос у Спока сейчас был хриплый и низкий, он опалял жаром, заставляя Кирка потерять голову и полностью подчиниться желанию.  
Одежда уже давно мешалась, и Кирку потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы выкрутиться из своей расстегнутой рубашки и стащить ее и со Спока. Но только стоило ему потянуться к брюкам, как Спок уверенно перехватил его руки и покачал головой. Ну что ж, пусть так. Теперь Джиму оставалось лишь смотреть, как тот аккуратно снимает брюки, а затем и белье, и судорожно втягивать воздух, потому что член Спока снова четко проступал под тканью. Кирк сглотнул, почувствовав, как его рот наполнился слюной, стоило Споку вслед за штанами освободиться и от боксеров.  
А потом он почти что с невозмутимым лицом принялся раздевать Джима, медленно, осторожно, скользя холодными ладонями по напрягшемуся животу. Кирк цеплялся за его плечи, поддаваясь, и едва не задохнулся, когда теплые губы сжали сосок. Спок попеременно мокро лизал напрягшуюся плоть языком и легонько выдыхал, заставляя кожу покрываться мурашками. Кирк чувствовал себя подопытным, научным образцом, который изучают с пристальным вниманием.  
Уже совершенно обнаженный он лежал на смявшейся постели, а Спок, оперившись на локти, нависал над ним. Джиму безумно хотелось продолжения, кожа горела в тех местах, где соприкасались их тела, и он невольно вскинул бедра, намекая на то, что готов полностью взять все в свои руки. Но несмотря на неуверенность, ранее читавшуюся в глазах, Спок и не думал уступать. Медленно он двинулся вперед, заставляя их члены соприкоснуться, и склонил голову, не целуя, но шепча что-то прямо в губы Джима. Кирк только и мог, что отвечать ему стонами, когда трение стало еще более ощутимым.  
– Споооок, давай же, – выдохнул он, боясь окончательно потерять голову. Парень еще раз ткнулся ему в уголок губ и выпрямился, тяжело дыша и разглядывая Кирка под собой. После нескольких секунд зрительного контакта, Спок коленом раздвинул ноги Джима и, чуть замешкавшись, устроился между ними. Поднявшись на локтях, Кирк не мог отвести взгляд и восхищенно наблюдал за бледными, выделяющимися в полумраке ладонями, ласкающими его бедра. В этих простых движениях чувствовалось напряжение и… власть, объяснить которую Джим был не в силах. Единственное, что он сейчас мог, так это бесстыдно разводить ноги шире и кусать губы, ощущая, как его затопляет волна похоти и чувственности, которой раньше Кирк ни с кем не переживал.  
Нагнувшись, Спок провел языком влажную линию от правого соска до пупка, а затем обхватил губами головку члена Джима. На мгновение тот потерялся в ощущениях и выгнулся, заставив Спока удерживать его на месте, сжав бедра сильными руками, следы от которых хотелось сохранить на своем теле. Кирку казалось, что он сейчас кончит не столько от неумелых движений и обволакивающего жара рта, сколько от вида черной, будто глянцевой макушки, старательно двигающейся меж его ног.  
– Спок, подожди… не надо, – Джим запрокинул голову, упираясь затылком в подушку, и несколько раз непроизвольно толкнулся глубже, заставив Спока закашляться. – Не нужно… дальше, – Кирк со вздохом прикрыл глаза и потянул Спока наверх. Здесь удовольствие нужно доставлять именно ему, хотя... Джим замер, наблюдая за тем, как медленно, будто наслаждаясь парень облизывает свои припухшие губы и как смотрит на Кирка слезящимися глазами. О нет, он явно получил от процесса не меньшее удовольствие.  
– Там, в джинсах… все что нужно, – Джим кивнул на висящие около кровати штаны. В конце концов, профессионал здесь он, и именно ему нужно заботиться о таких вещах. Спок выпрямился и, потянувшись через Кирка, нашарил в кармане джинсов маленький флакончик смазки и презерватив. Спок двигался над ним, обдавая еле уловимым, терпким запахом парфюма и пота. Это сводило с ума, и, тихонько застонав, Джим подался ближе, утыкаясь носом в изгиб шеи Спока. Тот одарил его мимолетным поцелуем в висок, сел в изножье кровати, выдавил немного геля на пальцы и, будто ожидая одобрения, уставился на Кирка.  
– Иди сюда, – Джим вздохнул и, противореча своим словам, поднялся, усаживаясь напротив парня и забирая у него резинку. – Давай я тебе помогу, – он улыбнулся, оглаживая член Спока и аккуратно раскатывая презерватив. – Всё, дальше сам справишься, – он хмыкнул и откинулся обратно на кровать, наблюдая за тем, как смущенно Спок смазывает себя. Пусть это и выглядело немного нелепо, но Кирк заводился все больше. Он недвусмысленно двинулся навстречу, и Спок, поняв намек, снова выдавил гель и, чуть помедлив, протолкнул один палец в Джима. Спок старался быть аккуратным, но Кирк не привык к такой нежности, его не нужно было подготавливать долго. Прося о большем, он протяжно застонал, вынуждая Спока добавить второй палец а затем и третий… Джима и без того сводили с ума бледные длинные пальцы, а уж сейчас, когда они находились в нем… Черт, он был готов орать в голос от одного ощущения _этих_ пальцев в заднице. Кирк резко подался назад, насаживаясь и поскуливая.  
– Джим, можно? – неужели он, и правда, думал, что нужно специальное разрешение?  
– Да! Блять, давай уже… – выпалил Кирк и уже в следующую секунду пожалел о своей импульсивности. Убрав руку, Спок приставил головку ко входу и одним движением толкнулся, входя сразу на всю длину.  
Джим стиснул зубы, едва не выругавшись. Это было слишком резко, вот только Спок точно никогда не был снизу и потому не понимал, как может быть больно. Но, инстинктивно почувствовав, что что-то не так, он наклонился и успокаивающе поцеловал ключицы и шею Кирка, собирая языком капельки пота. Джим в ответ неразборчиво застонал и подался навстречу, давая понять, что все в порядке и можно продолжать. Спок медленно вышел на половину, а потом толкнулся обратно, и еще раз в издевательски размеренном ритме. Эти движения были правильны и желанны, но Кирку было мало, хотелось быстрее и глубже. Он, черт возьми, не создан для всей это томности и нежности и привык к тому, что его берут сильнее, жестче…  
Но указывать Споку Джим попросту не имел права, тем более, говорить ему что-то сейчас было бесполезно. Кирку оставалось только смотреть на него: на то как вздувались вены на его руках, упершихся в матрас, как он жмурился, смаргивая пот с ресниц, как двигался, сжав губы, четко и мерно.  
– Спок, можешь отпустить себя, со мной можно, – выдохнул Джим, видя то, как Спок сорвался, услышав его слова. Толчки стали резче, он уже бездумно вколачивался в Кирка, заставляя того подаваться навстречу, запрокидывая голову и чувствуя, как по венам разливается жар, а низ живота скручивает предвкушение.  
Спока хватило еще на пару сильных толчков. Протяжно застонав, он замер и, содрогнувшись, кончил. Его колотило и выгибало над Джимом, пока тот, просунув руку между ними, ровно и быстро довёл себя до разрядки, вплеснувшись себе в кулак. Стало липко и мокро. Спок поморщился и вышел из Кирка, устало навалившись сверху и тычась носом куда-то в шею. Он выдохся, и от этого Джиму стало неловко. Все-таки это он должен был «трудиться», выполняя свою работу, а не только получать удовольствие.  
– Ты великолепен, – Кирк медленно провел рукой по волосам парня, сдвигая влажную челку.  
– Старался, – Спок улыбнулся уголками губ.  
– Все в порядке? – Джим, совершенно забыв о том, что это клиент, а не бойфренд, собственнически закинул на него руку.  
– Разве что немного мерзко, – отозвался Спок, стягивая презерватив и выкидывая его в корзину около кровати, а Кирк, поняв свой промах, аккуратно вытер их краем одеяла и снова прижался всем телом. Спок больше ничего не говорил, только размеренно дышал над ухом, и от этого спокойного успокаивающего дыхание клонило в сон. Уже на грани яви, Джим почувствовал, как Спок осторожно снял с себя его руку и выскользнул из постели. Кирк хотел его остановить, хотел, чтобы он был рядом, но… слишком устал и заснул до того, как в его голову пришла мысль о том, что со шлюхами не валяются в обнимку до утра.

***

Калифорнийское яркое солнце умудрялось проникнуть даже сквозь плотные шторы, но в кои-то веки Джима это не раздражало, даже наоборот… Кирк с удовольствием потянулся и, зевнув, глянул на часы, а затем на пустую половину кровати. Был уже почти полдень, конечно же, Споку некогда валяться с ним в постели. Интересно, он приходил хотя бы на пару часов, чтобы вздремнуть? Лос-Анджелес просыпался поздно, и в первые утренние часы на улицах города стояла почти неправдоподобная тишина. Было заметно, что Спок здесь совсем недавно: он по-прежнему жил в другом ритме, так же поздно ложился, но вставал ни свет ни заря.  
Джим даже не удивился, когда, выйдя из спальни, застал его уже за столом в компании целого вороха бумаг и какой-то документации. Первым абсолютно иррациональным желанием было подойти и обнять его сзади, но Кирк быстро одернул себя. Что бы между ними не происходило, Спок продолжал оставаться его клиентом.  
– Доброе утро, – Джим опустился на соседний стул.  
– Доброе, – не отрывая глаз от документов, Спок кивнул в сторону обеденного стола. – Твой завтрак.  
– Оу, снова блинчики? Раскормишь меня, но спасибо, – он улыбнулся. – Ты вообще спал?  
– Немного, – видимо, сегодня Спок не был настроен на разговоры, потому что это было все, чего удалось добиться от него.  
Кирк поднялся и, взяв тарелку с блинчиками, снова вернулся к Споку, подвигаясь ближе и испытывая его пристальным взглядом.  
– Джеймс, что такое? Ты мешаешь, – не выдержал парень.  
– Ничего, – протянул Джим, откидываясь на стуле. – Просто интересно, какие у нас планы на сегодня?  
– Вечером мы должны быть на приеме у отца, – как ни в чем не бывало ответил Спок.  
– Что?! Серьезно? И ты только сейчас мне об этом говоришь! – удивился Кирк.  
– Я уже упоминал, что он нас ждет. Будет большое мероприятие, мне необходимо там присутствовать.  
– Поняяяятно, – с набитым ртом пробубнил Джим. – И куда мы с тобой поедем? Фёрд-Стрит, Голливудские холмы, Сансет?  
– Нет, встреча будет проходить в Нью-Йорке, – пожал плечами Спок и продолжил. – Вылетаем вечером, так что собери, пожалуйста, вещи. Возьми, как минимум, два костюма, возможно, мы задержимся. Выбери что-нибудь… приемлемое для торжественного приема.  
– Эмм, у меня вообще только один костюм, вчерашний, – Джим опустил глаза, с интересом разглядывая тарелку с завтраком.  
– Я же просил тебя купить все, что нужно. Это подразумевало несколько комплектов, – Спок явно был недоволен, хотя по его лицу это было практически незаметно.  
– Да… знаю, просто… Ну, у меня не вышло. Если честно, и этот купил не здесь… ааа, ну вообще там, – Кирк неопределенно махнул рукой.  
– Я должен спросить, почему ты не справился с таким простым поручением? – Спок отложил бумаги и удивленно вздернул бровь.  
– А потому что на Беверли-Хиллз не очень-то жалуют хастлеров, – фыркнул Кирк. – Видишь ли, по мне заметно, что ты меня на улице подобрал.  
– Тебя не хотели обслуживать? – уточнил Спок.  
– В точку, – Джим кивнул, отодвигая пустую тарелку. – Так что я не знаю, где мне купить крутой костюм и при этом не словить парочку унизительных реплик.  
– Так или иначе, тебе нужна одежда, повседневная в том числе, – Спок вздохнул и глянул на часы. – Собирайся, заедем в магазин вместе. Мы должны успеть до вечера, – его, кажется, совсем не радовала такая перспектива, но другого выхода не было.  
– Конечно-конечно, мы же не хотим опоздать к твоему папочке, – Кирк ухмыльнулся, одним глотком допивая кофе и поднимаясь.  
– И Джим… возьми что-нибудь из моего шкафа, на улице жарко, – Спок махнул рукой, возвращаясь к бумагам. – Выезжаем через пятнадцать минут.  
Кирку нравилась такая расторопность. Он быстро принял душ, побрился. Чувствуя себя немного странно, порылся в шкафу Спока. Найти что-то подходящее было не так уж просто, все-таки размерчик у них разный, и Джим с трудом влезал в узкие поло Спока. В итоге, его выбор остановился на простой голубой рубашке, которая отлично смотрелась со старыми джинсами и удачно прикрывала задницу, с которой они так и норовили сползти. Спок тоже сменил свой неизменно строгий наряд на светлый хлопковый костюм, и вместе они теперь смотрелись, пожалуй, как пара молодоженов в какой-нибудь Флоренции. Джима повеселило такое сравнение.  
Солнце на улице нещадно палило, был самый разгар дня, и даже Кирк, привыкший к пеклу Айовы, с удовольствием спрятался в прохладном полумраке кожаного салона машины. Правда, их поездка заняла от силы минут десять. Джима не очень радовало возвращение на Родео-Драйв, но со Споком, знающим куда точно нужно идти, он чувствовал себя уверенней.  
В отличие от прошлого визита в дорогой бутик стоило им зайти туда вместе, как рядом тут же оказался услужливый администратор зала, готовый предоставить все, что они только пожелают.  
– Добрый день. Чем я могу вам помочь?  
– Видите этого молодого человека? – Спок кивнул на Джима. – Нам необходимо приобрести полный гардероб, деньги не имеют значения. Надеюсь, в вашем магазине мы получим весь необходимый спектр услуг, нам необходимо, чтобы все наши пожелания были удовлетворены, – Кирк удивленно поглядывал на Спока. В его поведении чувствовалась уверенность и властность, которая восхищала Джима.  
– О, сэр, вы несомненно верно выбрали место, все к вашим услугам, – мужчина метнулся к стойке, а вернувшись, всучил Джиму увесистый каталог. – Все модели представлены здесь, если вы что-то хотите увидеть, мы тут же вам это предоставим, – он ослепительно улыбнулся Споку.  
– Эээм, хорошо, – кивнул Кирк, сбитый с толку женщинами, которые еще до его просьбы притащили целую гору костюмов, сорочек, кардиганов и еще бог знает чего.  
– Сэр, могу я уточнить, насколько серьезно вы готовы потратиться? Просто «нескромно» или «из ряда вон»? – продолжал виться вокруг Спока администратор.  
– Из ряда вон, – коротко кивнул Спок, с полуулыбкой наблюдая за двойным усердием работниц магазина.  
И он действительно не скупился. За какой-то час Джим успел перемерить едва ли не полмагазина. У него просто глаза разбегались. Кирк никогда не жаловался на отсутствие вкуса, но, когда он снова выходил из примерочной в очередной майке и узких джинсах, Спок отрывал взгляд от газеты и укоризненно качал головой. Хотя на большинство костюмов он лишь пожимал плечами, как бы говоря «бери, если нравится». Действительно понравился Споку лишь один комплект, который больше был похож... кхм, на наряд какого-нибудь оксфордского профессора: кардиган, бабочка, да еще и эти дурацкие заплатки на локтях. Эта покупка оказалась в пакете, только потому что Джиму хотелось сделать Споку приятное. Наверное, приблизительно так тот и одевался в свои студенческие годы.  
Во всем этом круговороте вещей, рубашек, брюк, галстуков Кирк и забыл, что неплохо было бы воспользоваться шансом и приобрести что-нибудь, что можно носить и после того, как эта сказка растает, и он снова окажется в Даунтауне. Так, с помощью жалобного взгляда и улыбки, было отвоевано право прикупить пару футболок и новые джинсы.  
Администратор все это время пытался любым способом угодить Споку, и здесь не расстающемуся с документами. Уже выходя из примерочной в том самом костюме, в котором планировал появиться сегодня на приеме, Джим услышал, как Спок ставит на место надоедливого консультанта.  
– Думаю, вы не совсем уяснили мою просьбу, – он оторвался от своих бумаг и недовольно глянул на мужчину. – Облизывать нужно не меня, а его.  
– Эй, и ты позволишь ему это сделать? – Джим вышел из примерочной, наградив Спока одной из самых лучших своих улыбок. – Ну как? – он приподнял руки, демонстрируя строгий черный костюм в тонкую полоску, к которому милая девушка из персонала подобрала темный в горох галстук. Смотрелось шикарно, но сам бы Кирк на такое сочетание узоров не решился бы.  
– Дизайнерские костюмы идут тебе куда больше, – выдавил Спок через несколько секунд, все еще не отводя взгляда. – Джеймс, до отлета мне нужно еще успеть закончить кое-какие дела. Переодевайся и можешь пройтись по остальным магазинам, приобрести все, что нужно. Вот, держи карточку, – Кирк кивнул. – А потом жди меня в номере, уже с собранными чемоданами.  
Спрятав кредитку в карман, Джим попрощался со Споком и, нагруженный пакетами, вышел на улицу. Черт, он был в восторге от нового гардероба, но сомневался, что эти шмотки влезут в его крошечный шкаф на съемной квартире. Да и куда ему носить эти костюмы, хотя... Кирк не смог отказать себе в том, чтобы приобрести еще что-нибудь в том самом магазине, из которого его выгнали вчера.  
Сначала его там даже не узнали. Еще бы, ведь Джим был одет так, как будто только что сошел с борта частного самолета. А узнав его, девушки удивленно разинули рты. Это выглядело забавно, и Кирк не собирался скрывать своего злорадства.  
– Вам чем-нибудь помочь? – выступила вперед самая смелая из консультантов.  
– Эээм, не знаю, не думаю, что здесь есть что-то для меня… – хмыкнул Джим, проходя вглубь магазина. – Нууу разве что вон тот галстук, покажите его поближе, – Кирку как раз вовремя пришла в голову мысль, что мило было бы преподнести и Споку какой-нибудь презент… купленный на его деньги, разумеется.  
Вернувшись в гостиницу, Джим тут же принялся упаковывать вещи в только что приобретенный чемодан. Это оказалось не такой простой задачей. Хоть они и уезжали всего на пару дней, костюмы занимали кучу места, и впихнуть их было просто невозможно. То ли дело у Спока, казалось, он специально рассчитал идеальное количество вещей, необходимых в дороге и умещающихся в один небольшой чемодан. Складывая его рубашки, Джим не мог отделаться от чувства, что ведет он себя как заботливая женушка. Гэри бы его за это точно отчитал.  
Чуть позже позвонил Спок, сообщил, что через полчаса будет ждать Кирка с вещами в холле, и вот тут Джим уже заволновался. Черт, он серьезно летит через всю страну, чтобы просто поприсутствовать на приеме! А ведь он даже не знает, что сказать отцу Спока, как вести себя в подобном обществе и вообще будет ли он там уместен?  
Хотя уже спускаясь на первый этаж, Кирк придирчиво оглядел себя в зеркале лифта и… остался доволен. Оказывается, всего-то навсего нужно было одеться поприличней, уложить вихры и вот уже на месте айовского мальчишки статный молодой человек. Он выглядел взрослей, серьезней и даже держался по-другому. Ему бы хотелось сказать, что изменился он не только внешне, но, увы, это было бы ложью, никаких внутренних изменений Джим не чувствовал.  
Спок, как и обещал, встретил его внизу, швейцар погрузил их вещи, пока они сами располагались в салоне. Как только машина тронулась, Спок устроил свою руку на колене Джима, такая решительность не могла не радовать. Видимо, после вчерашнего Кирку все-таки удалось пробить стену ледяной отстраненности. Правда, несмотря на то, что тактильный контакт теперь Споком только приветствовался, он по-прежнему оставался необщительным и малоразговорчивым. В кои-то веки Джиму это нравилось, он бы не выдержал еще одного сорокаминутного инструктажа по поводу приема у мистера Сарека. Вместо этого Кирк болтал сам с собой, иногда вызывая у Спока одобрительны кивки, но чаще тот просто игнорировал восклицания Джима. Заинтересовало его разве что реплика про то, что Кирк впервые в жизни полетит самолетом. Даже нет, не заинтересовало, а скорее удивило. От его обеспокоенного «боишься лететь?» Кирк расплылся в улыбке. Джим Кирк ничего не боится! Он наоборот воспринимал это как приключение, просто еще один безрассудный поступок в его жизни.  
Джим с интересом оглядывался по сторонам, пялился на стюардесс и пассажиров бизнес-класса, а когда самолет набрал высоту, уставился в иллюминатор. Спок изредка поглядывал на него, думая, что Джим этого не замечает, и снова доставал ворох бумаг. Даже здесь он не забывал о работе, но, если честно, на Спока смотреть было жалко. Он выглядел таким уставшим, что даже Кирк не знал, как может помочь ему.  
Перелет до Нью-Йорка был долгим, и спустя пару часов весь восторг Джима растворился, и он заскучал. Уже давно стемнело, не видно было огней городов, расстилающихся внизу, большинство пассажиров спало, а Спок почти не обращал на него внимания. Кирку не чем было себя занять, и он едва ли не разочаровался в авиаперелетах. Фантазируя о клубе одной мили, о Споке, о том, как бы горячо они смотрелись прижатые друг к другу в маленькой уборной, Кирк задремал.  
Разбудил его уже голос стюардессы, просившей пристегнуться, самолет заходил на посадку. Дорогу от аэропорта до гостиницы Джим почти не помнил. Спок вел его под руку, а сам Кирк запинался и засыпал на ходу. Смена часовых поясов и утомительный день давали о себе знать. Спок на удивление держался молодцом, но, как оказалось, это была всего лишь маска, ведь стоило им только заселиться в номер, как они буквально рухнули на кровать и, наплевав на ужин и душ, провались в сон.  
А уже утром Джим обнаружил рядом Спока. Тот не сбежал сразу же за рабочий стол, просто лежал, уставившись в потолок и думая о чем-то своем. Это не могло не радовать.  
– Привет, – Кирк улыбнулся, переворачиваясь на бок и утыкаясь Споку в плечо.  
– Доброе утро, – тот чуть отодвинулся, высвобождая придавленную Кирком руку. – Надеюсь, ты выспался?  
– Не поверишь, но да!  
– Почему я не должен тебе верить? – Спок искоса глянул на него.  
– Да нееет, я не это имел в виду. Вот прислушайся, тут такой гул, будто я в муравейнике заснул, – Джим снова улыбнулся – В Лос-Анджелесе было и то тише, сейчас только десять утра, а улица гудит… но, несмотря на это я умудрился выспаться.  
– Думаю, ты бы выспался, даже если бы мы провели ночь на вокзале, – вздохнул Спок, поднимаясь с кровати.  
– Ммм, я говорил как люблю твои шутки? – Джим ухмыльнулся, перекатываясь на освободившееся теплое место. – Куда ты?  
– Собираюсь принять душ, возражаешь?  
– Нет, конечно, – Кирк с удовольствием проскользил взглядом по обнаженной спине. Жаль, что Спок спит в боксерах, без них было бы гораздо привлекательней… Хотя до того как оказаться с ним в одной постели, Кирк вообще думал, что Споку надлежит спать не иначе как в шелковых пижамах.  
Новый номер был не менее шикарен, чем пентхаус, но сравнивать их было невозможно. И различались они не только по стилю, но и по площади, здесь шум воды из ванной разносился по всему номеру, в Нью-Йорке каждый метр был на счету.  
Еще минут десять Джим валялся в кровати, рассматривал вид из окна, интересного там, правда, было мало, лишь немного просвета между зданиями напротив да оживленная дорога, и он посчитал, что гораздо лучше было бы времяпрепровождение со Споком. Не задумываясь, Кирк тоже поднялся и проследовал в ванную.  
– Можно я зайду? – не стучась, Джим приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь.  
– Проходи.  
– …и присоединюсь к тебе? – Кирк с готовностью стянул боксеры и уставился на Спока, пока не получил согласный кивок.  
Джакузи здесь тоже было гораздо меньше, но они вдвоем все равно с легкостью устроились вместе. Кирк, поскользнувшись с кучей брызг, погрузился в воду и сел позади Спока, обхватив его руками и ногами.  
– Тебе удобно?  
– Вполне, – вытянув ноги, Спок устроился так, что теперь подбородок Джима лежал на его макушке. – Но стоит напомнить, что нам не стоит тратить много времени.  
– Почему? Еще же рано, а прием вечером, – усмехнулся Кирк, тычась носом в мокрые волосы Спока. – Можно позволить себе немного отдохнуть, или давай ты мне расскажешь про этот самый прием, кхм, проведем время с пользой.  
– Хорошо. Там будет присутствовать много важных для нашей компании людей, партнеров по бизнесу, инвесторов, конкурентов... но тебя это мало касается. Конечно же, будет мой отец, который, наверное, устроит мне прилюдный выговор за проваленную сделку. Вероятно, он не даст мне довести сделку Маркуса до конца и временно отстранит от дел. Допускаю возможность того, что по причине разрыва помолвки я также лишусь части своих акций, потому что на организацию этого брака уже было потрачено много сил.  
– Много сил, и ты все равно порвал с ней? Неужели она такая стерва, что…  
– Моя… невеста? – Спок удивленно перебил его. – Нет, совсем нет. Я уважаю ее ум и способности. Брак планировался фиктивным и взаимовыгодным. Она получает деньги и определенный статус, а я права на копанию ее семьи, мы собирались произвести их слияние. К тому же для устойчивости мне тоже необходима спутница, жена, так гораздо проще. Эти условия устраивали всех… до определенного времени. Но в последний раз, когда мы виделись с Т’Принг…  
– Т'Принг? - Джим закатил глаза. – Издеваешься? Где вас только таких растят!  
– Если тебе действительно интересно, то я расскажу об этом позже, – строго одернул его Спок, но легкий поцелуй в шею его успокоил. – Она захотела ребенка, это довольно продуманный ход, отличная гарантия…  
– Гарантия? – переспросил Кирк. – Эээ, так же нельзя, он же это… ну расти будет, это же не пакет акций или хранилище в банке.  
– Я придерживаюсь сходной позиции, поэтому разрываю помолвку…  
– И в очередной раз устраиваешь бунт против отца, – закончил за него Джим. – Перед встречей с ним тебе нужно набраться сил. Почему ты так напряжен?  
– Я не напряжен, – и все же он совершенно не умел врать, потому что стоило Кирку проследить поцелуем дорожку от шеи к уху, как тело Спока расслабилось, будто отключилось, вверяя себя в полное распоряжение Джима.  
– Вот видишь, я тебе помогаю, а ты просто врешь, – шепнул Кирк, облизывая и прикусывая ухо Спока. Заостренный, будто эльфийский кончик так и хотелось втянуть в рот, и Джим не мог себе в этом отказать.  
Не встретив сопротивления, он решил дать себе волю, немного подразнить Спока, заставить его _попросить_.  
Кирк начал с того, что принялся оглаживать его грудь, не спускаясь ниже пупка, одновременно не выпуская и посасывая кончик уха. Джима самого чертовски заводили эти простые манипуляции, хотелось дотронуться до себя, но он не мог этого позволить.  
Как не мог позволить и Споку помогать самому себе. Поэтому стоило его руке потянуться к члену, как Кирк больно прикусил ухо, словно говоря «нельзя».  
– Джеймс, – парень попытался развернуться, но и это у него не вышло.  
– Что? - Джим усмехнулся, придвигаясь еще ближе и принимаясь за соски. Не выкручивая их, конечно, а лишь слегка поглаживая. Споку и этого было достаточно.  
– Джим… – уже со стоном выдохнул парень, и Кирк принял это за… _разрешение_.  
Он опустил ладонь на уже твердый член Спока и, сжав, провёл большим пальцем по головке, вызывая даже не стон, а беспомощное поскуливание, от которого Джим едва не кончил. Спок, такой уверенный и напористый вчера ночью, теперь едва ли не терся задницей о член Кирка, подставляясь.  
– Ну нет, сам говорил, что у нас нет времени, – Джим усмехнулся, начиная двигать кулаком по члену Спока сначала медленно, затем постепенно ускоряясь. Слушая хриплые стоны, Кирк думал, что вместе с ними наслаждается и вся гостиница… Что ж, будут знать, кто здесь профессионал.  
Спок не смог продержаться долго, напрягшись, он содрогнулся и кончил Джиму в ладонь. Но это был еще не конец. Слегка подтолкнув разомлевшего Спока, Кирк заставил его развернуться, и, расплескав воду, отодвинуться на другой конец джакузи так, что теперь они сидели лицом друг другу.  
Ох, Джим, наверное, был согласен отдать часть обещанных денег только за то, чтобы еще раз увидеть выражение лица Спока, когда на его глазах он огладил себя и принялся ласкать, не стесняясь стонать в голос. Такое Кирк мог позволить себе только в редких случаях.  
Спок, казалось, не мог отвести взгляда, он все смотрел и смотрел, не смея двинуться или прикоснуться к Джиму, и эта завороженность кружила голову.  
Еще пара резких, почти грубых движений и Кирк кончил, протяжно вздыхая и глядя в глаза Споку. У него было припасено еще много секретов, способных удивить, но, черт, времени, и правда, было немного… Потянувшись, Джим обхватил Спока руками и, легко поцеловав его в висок, поднялся.  
– Жутко хочу есть. Тебе завтрак заказывать? – он с улыбкой глянул на все еще не отмеревшего Спока. – Эй, все в порядке, тебе же понравилось?  
– Конечно, но… – он на секунду задумался. – Закажи мне, пожалуйся, овсянку.

***

Кирк привык доверять своим ощущениям. У него крутило живот, и едва ли не кружилась голова от нехорошего предчувствия. Он так не волновался, даже когда отчим забирал его из полицейского участка. Спок, сидевший в машине рядом, уверенности в себе тоже не придавал. Он был напряжен и нервно постукивал длинными пальцами по коленке, уставившись в окно. Изредка он поглядывал на Джима и натянуто улыбался, пытаясь успокоить… выходило, правда, неважно.  
Такси затормозило у огромного стеклянного небоскреба. Как объяснил Спок, здесь располагался главный офис компании Сарека. Вся парковка была забита дорогущими машинами, от одного взгляда на которые Кирка брала зависть. Ему о таких красавицах оставалось только мечтать.  
Джиму хватило пары минут, чтобы понять, что Нью-Йорк и Лос-Анджелес просто невозможно сравнивать. То, что изначально показалось Джиму не особо выдающимся, оказалось не менее шикарным, вот только имело другое воплощение. Здесь не было излишней роскоши западного побережья, все четко и выверено, начиная от сдержанных вечерних туалетов у дам и заканчивая элитными, но не вычурными автомобилями. Никаких тебе белых кабриолетов и дамочек в красном мини.  
Кирк мог бы сколько угодно сравнивать и находить все новые отличия, вот только зайдя в банкетный зал, полный гостей, он полностью растерял всю уверенность и мог думать только о том, как вести себя под сотней любопытных взглядов. К счастью, Спок прекрасно ориентировался и чувствовал себя здесь как рыба в воде. Джиму оставалось лишь следовать за ним, повторяя все действия. Где нужно, он улыбался, пожимал руку знакомым Спока, негромко смеялся их шуткам, в общем, как и обещал, вел себя скромно и сдержанно… по крайней мере, до того момента как пришлось знакомиться с отцом Спока. От одного взгляда на приближающуюся фигуру возникало иррациональное желание спрятаться в самый дальний угол.  
– Добрый вечер, – подошедший мужчина кивнул сначала Споку, а затем, чуть помедлив, и Джиму. И на секунду невозможно было усомниться в том, что перед ним отец Спока. Просто чуть постаревшая версия: те же скулы, глубокие почти черные глаза, немного заостренные уши, от одного взгляда на которые Джим залился краской.  
– Отец, – вместо приветствия кивнул Спок. – Позволь представить тебе Джеймса Кирка. Джеймс, познакомься, Сарек, мой отец.  
– Очень рад! – Джим широко улыбнулся и протянул руку.  
– Взаимно, – холодно отозвался Сарек, но на рукопожатие ответил. Видимо, с Кирка его внимания было достаточно, потому что уже в следующую секунду мужчина обратился к сыну. – Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, наедине… и, пожалуйста, смени этот ужасный галстук на более подходящий для серьезного мероприятия.  
Джим если слышно хмыкнул, посмотрев на Спока. Тот выглядел отлично, и галстук пусть и выделялся из общего ряда, но смотрелся вполне уместно. Это был тот самый галстук, который купил Кирк, и ему стоило усилий убедить Спока завязать сегодня именно его.  
– Конечно. Я подойду в твой кабинет через минуту, – парень кивнул отцу, деликатно проигнорировав замечание.  
– Спок, – Сарек, кажется, ожидал другого ответа.  
– Всего минуту, отец, – этот стальной тон потихоньку сводил Джима с ума, ему безумно нравилось наблюдать за этим словесным фехтованием.  
– Ох, я готов кончить от одного твоего голоса, – выдохнул Джим, как только Сарек удалился.  
– Джеймс! – строго отдернул его Спок.  
– О да, именно так… – Кирк понимал, что это всего лишь нервы, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. – Может быть, здесь есть, ммм, уеденные кабинки?  
– Послушай, я отойду минут на пятнадцать, не более. Прошу тебя, веди себя сдержанно, не заговаривай ни с кем первый, не пей…  
– В смысле «не позорь меня»? – хмыкнул Кирк, ловко подцепив бокал шампанского с подноса мимо проходящего официанта.  
– Именно, – Спок едва заметно улыбнулся и проследовал в кабинет отца. Оставшись один, Джим с облегчением вздохнул, ну что ж, если его задача только в том, чтобы не быть милым и приветливым, он вполне с этим справится.  
Правда, оказалось, что расслабиться здесь было практически невозможно, Кирк в буквальном смысле не знал, куда ему приткнуться. Осушив второй бокал, он устроился около колонны, кивая в такт музыке и пялясь на гостей.  
Когда Спок наконец, вернулся, уже начались танцы, а Джим окончательно заскучал.  
– Может, тоже присоединимся? – он кивнул в сторону вальсирующих пар. – Не хочешь потанцевать?  
– Вынужден отказаться. Я не танцую, – парень тут же отверг его предложение. – Пошли, я позн…  
– Ну уж нет, хватит знакомств. У меня уже голова кругом идет от всех этих имен и должностей, – буркнул Кирк. Честно говоря, он уже устал и вообще мечтал свалить отсюда поскорее. – Ты иди, а я пока разведаю обстановку в баре.  
– Хорошо, – Спок кивнул. – Только, Джим… не переусердствуй.  
– Окей, у меня все под контролем, – Кирк рассмеялся, совсем не обижаясь на это замечание. За пару дней он уже привык к такому стилю общения.  
У бара скопилась целая очередь из дипломатов, все-таки решивших напиться. Джим терпеливо дожидался свою маргариту, когда почувствовал как кто-то аккуратно выцепил его за локоть. Первой мыслью было, что это Спок, уже успевший его потерять, но, обернувшись, Кирк с удивлением обнаружил перед собой его старшую копию.  
– Джеймс? – Сарек внимательно посмотрел на Джима, и под эти взглядом хотелось съежиться. – Думаю, нам есть, что обсудить. Не могли бы вы проследовать за мной в кабинет?  
– Эээ, вообще-то нет… – промямлил Кирк, растеряв всё свое красноречие.  
– Я настаиваю, – Сарек оглянулся. – Не думаю, что Спок заметит ваше минутное отсутствие.  
– Кхм, ну хорошо, да… пойдемте, – Джим судорожно пытался сообразить, что от него нужно отцу Спока? Какие-то наблюдения о сыне? Отчитает его, скажет не приближаться к сыночку? Попросит шпионить?  
В кабинете Кирк почувствовал себя еще более уязвимым. Здесь было минимум мебели и техники, никаких фотографий, кубков или грамот, только большое черно-белое фото гор как раз напротив окна во всю стену с прекрасным видом на Гудзон.  
– Располагайтесь, – Сарек указал на стул напротив его рабочего стола. Джим сомневался, как можно удобно расположиться на этой странной металлической конструкции, и скромно присел на краешек. – Знаете, мне было интересно посмотреть на человека, которому за такое короткое время удалось приблизиться к Споку. Ваша связь вызвала у меня ряд подозрений и скажу, что Споку удалось меня удивить. Его своеволие, упертость, отъезд в Лос-Анджелес, разрыв помолвки…  
– Эээ, я тут совсем не причем, – встрял Джим, желая себя оправдать, но Сарек жестом заставил его замолчать.  
– Разумеется, шлюха не может расстроить идеально продуманный брак. Здесь ответственность лежит полностью на Споке.  
Джим опешил от этого заявления. Какого черта? Откуда он вообще знает, чем Кирк зарабатывает себе на жизнь? Спок делится с папочкой всеми подробностями личной жизни и с гордостью рассказывает, что снимает парней на улице?  
– Я не… то есть думаю, вы не так поняли… – глупо забормотал Кирк, но против отца Спока идти было невозможно.  
– Не стоит оправдываться, я более чем уверен, что верно понял слова своего сына. И вынужден вас предупредить, зная Спока, вы не задержитесь у него надолго. Я спокойно отношусь к его… предпочтениям, но, поверьте, даже так честолюбие никогда не позволит ему… иметь отношения _с вами_.  
– Вы это к чему? – Джим выглядел растерянным и сбитым с толку. Пока он слабо понимал, зачем его сюда пригласили.  
– Я попросил бы вас как можно скорее исчезнуть из жизни Спока и не портить его и так далеко не безупречную репутацию, – Сарек прекратил расхаживать по кабинету и повернулся к Кирку. – Если хотите, можете подыскать клиентуру прямо здесь, большинство из присутствующих женаты, но имеют определенные склонности… К тому же оплата у них будет явно более щедрая чем, кхм, я так полагаю, в агентстве?  
– Агентстве? О нет, он снял меня прямо на улице, – Джим скривился. – И я что-то не понял, вы сейчас хотите подложить меня под ваших партеров?  
– В какой-то степени. В нашем бизнесе знать такую информацию о партнерах и конкурентах и уметь управлять ею достаточно выгодно.  
– Да что вы… Да за кого вы меня принимаете?! – не выдержав, возмутился Кирк, вскакивая с кресла.  
– Только за того, кем вы и являетесь, – Сарек пожал плечами, и это было уже слишком, Джим не собирался терпеть такое отношение к себе.  
–Идите на хуй с такими предложениями! – выпалил он и быстрым шагом вышел из кабинета.  
У него в голове не укладывалось то, что он услышал от отца Спока. Конечно, Кирк многое о себе наслушался за год, проведенный в Лос-Анджелесе. В его адрес поступали гораздо более непристойные предложения, но… еще ничто не задевало его настолько. То, как Сарек смотрел на него, говорил, двигался… буквально во всех его жестах чувствовалось превосходство и презрение. Кирку было обидно и даже стыдно за то, что Спок посчитал нужным открыть отцу правду, рассказать о том, что Джим всего лишь шлюха, унизить его.  
За эти несколько дней, что Кирк провел в пентхаусе, он успел поверить Споку… поверить в Спока. Разрешил себе думать, что между ними происходит что-то особенное, что эта сказка не растворится по истечении недели, что Спок, в конце концов, немного влюблен в него. А на деле оказалось, что богатенький парень просто решил еще раз насолить отцу, проявить свой бунт, взяв себе в спутники хастлера. А Джим… просто потянулся к тому, кто в кои-то веки проявил к нему хорошее отношение и заботу.  
Хотя… что он вообще о себе возомнил? Сарек правильно сказал, Кирк всего лишь шлюха, и нужно знать свое место.  
Вернувшись в банкетный зал, вместо того, чтобы найти Спока, Джим решительно направился к бару. По крайней мере, теперь у него был официальный повод напиться. Подойдя к стойке, он облокотился на нее и внимательно оглядел подвыпивших мужчин, устроившихся рядом. Выглядеть доступно и расковано в строгом костюме было непросто, но ему это удалось. Кирк точно знал, что на него обратили внимание… ну или на его задницу, обтянутую брюками. Мужчина сбоку послал ему робкую улыбку, а Джим, не растерявшись, мгновенно взял его в оборот. Кирк сам не знал, что и кому он хотел доказать. Подмигнув бедняге, он подвинулся к нему ближе и уверенно положил руку на колено. К его удивлению, мужчина не отдернулся, и Джим, получив негласное разрешение, уже собирался двинуться вверх по бедру, но его запястье грубо перехватили. Подняв глаза, Кирк наткнулся на возникшего буквально из ниоткуда раздраженного Спока, будь он неладен!  
– Джеймс, что ты делаешь? – процедил тот, и в этот раз в голосе не слышалось ничего кроме нескрываемой злости.  
– Как послушный мальчик просто следую советам, – хмыкнул Кирк, продолжая нагло улыбаться мужчине через плечо Спока.  
– Идем со мной, – не церемонясь, тот вцепился Джиму в плечо и едва ли не с силой потянул за собой через весь зал  
– Блять, отпусти! – уже в пустом холле выругался Кирк, скидывая руку Спока. – Я не твоя собственность, чтобы так меня таскать!  
Джим еще многое мог бы сказать, но Спок совсем как Сарек жестом заставил его замолчать, и Кирк послушался. Он еще никогда не видел Спока в таком состоянии. Того трясло от ярости, а в глаза было страшно смотреть. Это… немного пугало. Ожидать сейчас можно было любой реакции.  
– Джеймс, еще раз, что это только что было?  
– Не знаю, можешь спросить у своего папочки, – Джим ухмыльнулся, понимая, что играет с огнем.  
– Что? - переспросил Спок, а потом на секунду задумался. – Да, я должен был сообразить сам. Джим, извини, ты все не так понял.  
– Зато твой отец все прекрасно понял. Что, так не терпелось растрепать, что связался со шлюхой? – Кирк скрестил руки на груди.  
– Я не хотел ставить тебя в неловкое положение, поверь. Но отец… отец думал, что тебя подослали, что ты, например, шпион, работаешь на конкурентов. В бизнесе можно ожидать чего угодно, и в этом нет ничего смешного, Джеймс, – он остыл, и вся ревность исчезла буквально за минуту. – Подумай сам, ты внезапно появился в мой жизни, как раз тогда, когда я расторг помолвку. Стал мне… близок, последние дни мы почти не расстаемся, и, естественно, это вызывает подозрения.  
– Ну да, и вместо того, чтобы сказать, что встретил любовь всей жизни, ты говоришь, что просто снял парня. Зашибись!  
– Извини, но меня не учили врать отцу. К тому же ему гораздо спокойней, зная, что ты не шпион, а… - Спок замялся.  
– Шлюха, чего уж, – скривился Кирк. – В отличие от тебя папочка в выражениях не стеснялся.  
– Джеймс, он не хотел тебя унизить, – Спок аккуратно коснулся его руки, и это подействовало успокаивающе. – Отец всегда был излишне прямолинеен, и я виноват в том, что позволил ему так вести себя с тобой.  
– Да ни в чем ты не виноват, – буркнул Кирк. – Похрен.  
– Давай вернемся в гостиницу, а утром улетим в Лос-Анджелес? – предложил Спок. – Я сейчас поднимусь, заберу наши вещи… переговорю с отцом, а ты подождешь меня внизу, хорошо? Только не уходи никуда.  
– Да куда мне идти, – Джим усмехнулся. Спок снова о нем заботился, и Кирк ничего не мог с собой поделать, эта забота убивала в нем все раздражение.  
И хотя по прошествии многих часов Кирк понимал, что в случившимся Спок виноват мало, тупая обида все равно сидело глубоко внутри, и Джим не мог с этим ничего поделать. Игнорировать такое Спок не мог. Казалось, он молча пытался загладить свою оплошность, уделяя Джиму еще больше внимания, аккуратно подбирал слова, чтобы в очередной раз не задеть, и даже пытался шутить. Выходило, правда, еще хуже, чем раньше… Кирка это забавляло. Парень носился с ним как с писаной торбой, а уж когда за ланчем в ресторане он сообщил, что вечером они посетят оперу, Джим и вовсе рассмеялся, неудачно замаскировав смех под приступом кашля. Опера, только этого им и не хватало!  
– Тебе смешно? Я сделал что-то не так?  
– О нет, просто ты подлиза, – Кирк хмыкнул. – Но в целом идея мне нравится.  
Ближе к вечеру, когда Спок, уехавший на пару часов по делам, вернулся, и они начали собираться, Джим убедился в том, что идея, и правда, отличная. Чем бы не закончился их очередной выход в свет, наутюженный смокинг с бабочкой того стоили. Кирк добрых пять минут пялился на себя в зеркало. Это был первый смокинг в его жизни, и Джим чувствовал себя несуразным пареньком с Айовы, залезшим в чужую шкуру. Спок, стоящий за плечом, одобрительно кивал, поправляя и расправляя складки на пиджаке, и, по правда говоря, восхищение в его глазах немного смущало.  
– Ну чего ты молчишь? Как тебе?  
– Очаровательно, но чего-то все-таки не хватает, – Спок пошарил у себя в кейсе. – Вот, возьми, пожалуйста, это тебе, – в руки Джима легла увесистая коробочка, в которой оказались массивные крупные, явно дорогие часы.  
– Черт, Спок, ну зачем? – он неловко перевел взгляд с коробочки на парня. – Они же наверняка целое состояние стоят. Мне не…  
– Джеймс, это подарок, я не приму отказа. У каждого мужчины должны быть наручные часы, и эти… должны подойти тебе.  
– Все равно как-то чересчур, – Джим примерил часы и с улыбкой вспомнил свои старые пластиковые часики, оставшиеся на съемной квартире. – Спасибо, – он прижался колючей щетиной к щеке Спока. Подлизываться он умел не хуже него.  
В оперу они добирались едва ли не полтора часа. Ночной Нью-Йорк походил на город Ангелов куда больше: такие же толпы людей, яркие вывески и пробки на дорогах. Машин здесь, правда, было не в пример больше. Пока они толкались, стоя в заторе на Таймс-сквер, Спок успел прочитать небольшую лекцию о достопримечательностях города, а Джим неудачно пошутить о том, что в этих смокингах они смахивают на пару беременных пингвинов, и что в опере все будут на них пялиться. «Я не допущу того, чтобы кто-то пялился на тебя», - Кирк решил, что как-нибудь потом подумает о том, что в их взаимоотношениях ревность недопустима.  
Среди каменных джунглей и стеклянных небоскребов Джим ожидал увидеть помпезное массивное здание оперы, совершенно не вписывающиеся в общую картинку, много золота, колонны с завитушками, картины и лепнину. На деле же Метрополитен-опера выглядела очень… по нью-йоркски что ли. Конечно, там были и колонны, и украшения, но благодаря огромным стеклянным аркам здание не выглядело вычурно и загружено в отличие от ценителей искусства, пришедших исключительно в дорогих костюмах и жутко неудобных платьях с массивными украшениями и маленькими сумочками.  
Конечно, Спок позаботился о том, чтобы места у них были самыми лучшими, в этом можно было и не сомневаться. Джим, правда, до этого никогда не был в опере, на его счету числилось несколько посещений театров, и он был не уверен, что ему понравилось творчество провинциальных трупп.  
– В первый раз опера вызывает очень сильные эмоции. Либо ты полюбишь её навсегда, либо… сразу поймешь, что это не твое, – прошептал Спок, когда свет начал гаснуть. – В любом случае, ты должен это почувствовать.  
И уже через пару часов Кирк с полной уверенностью мог сказать, что влюбился в оперу. Ведь всё, абсолютно всё в ней было прекрасно. Музыка, актеры, да и сама атмосфера была сказочной… Джим, всегда считавший, что для своих лет он повидал многое, впервые подумал о том, что на самом деле многое упустил, и что впечатления и эмоции можно получать не только от гонок по трасе и от опасных знакомств, но и от искусства. Это не могло не радовать и не удивлять, рядом со Споком для него в буквальном смысле открывался другой мир.  
Все представление Спок наблюдал за его реакцией и смотрел на Кирка чаще, чем на сцену. Джим бы даже расчувствовался, если бы не этот внимательный взгляд. Ему не хотелось снова выглядеть простоватым впечатлительным парнем, который приходит в восторг едва ли не от каждой вывески.  
Джим и сам не заметил как по окончанию представления хлопал изо всех сил, благодаря актеров. Он выдохнул и чуть успокоился только когда оказался на улице. С наслаждением Кирк развязал бабочку, которую так терпеливо ему завязывал Спок, и глотнул свежего воздуха, постепенно приходя в себя. Оказалось, что после стольких эмоциональных переживаний он очень устал, хотелось принять душ и завалиться спать часов на двенадцать, но у них уже были билеты на ночной рейс. Нужно возвращаться в Лос-Анджелес.  
– Пошли? – Спок кивнул в сторону припаркованных около Оперы такси.  
– А может сначала перекусим? – живот урчал, требуя еды, и Джим, заметив круглосуточный фургончик с едой, указал на него. - Не хочешь по хот-догу? Ммм, с горчицей или майонезом…  
– Хот-дог? Нет, Джеймс, ты даже не представляешь, из чего их делают, – он с сомнение глянул на спутника.  
– Пофиг, я есть хочу! – Джим жалобно глянул на Спока, потянув было его в сторону фургончика, но тот оставался непреклонен.  
– Джеймс, поедим в аэропорту, если хочешь. Нам пора.  
– Хочешь сказать, мы полетим прямо сейчас, в смокингах? – со вздохом спросил Кирк.  
– Нет, в аэропорту есть специально предусмотренные комнаты, мы переоденемся. Вещи уже там, в камере хранения, – было видно, что Спок тоже устал, и ему явно не хотелось стоять на улице и объяснять Джиму очевидное. – Садись в машину.  
Кирк больше не стал спорить и послушно нырнул в такси, с сожалением глянув на фургончик с фастфудом. Может быть, он никогда раньше не был в опере, на инструментальных концертах или фотовыставках, но в его жизни были и другие вещи, приносящие не меньшее удовольствие. Спок наверняка и представить не мог как классно порой бывает целый день гулять по городу, а потом, уже ночью, купить хот-дог, устроиться прямо на улице и, вытянув ноги, разглядывать прохожих. Точно зная, что в отличие от них, ему спешить никуда не нужно.

***

Последние два дня стали для Джима настоящим приключением. Единственное, о чем он жалел, так это о том, что так и не отправил Гэри открытку из Нью-Йорка. Пусть все прошло и не так гладко как хотелось бы, но зато впечатлений теперь хоть отбавляй.  
В этот раз Кирк проспал весь шестичасовой перелет, и поэтому, когда они снова вернулись в пентхаус, сил еще было достаточно, чтобы по очереди сходить в душ, легко поужинать и только потом завалиться в кровать. Спок читал, как всегда демонстрируя чудеса работоспособности, а Джим, устроившись под боком, бездумно выводил замысловатые узоры у него на груди.  
После их первого раза, после напора и страсти Спока Джим всерьез думал, что в следующие дни его будут иметь на всех более менее подходящих поверхностях. Но Спок не проявлял никакой активности. И пусть сейчас Кирка не хватило бы на полноценный марафон, обеспечить медленный и томный секс он был в состоянии. Так сказать, чтобы спалось лучше…  
Тыкнувшись носом Споку в плечо, он медленно прочертил дорожку вверх и слегка прикусил тонкую кожу на шее, словно намекая, - «расслабься, я просто хочу тебя отблагодарить».  
– Представляешь, если бы не ты, я никогда, наверное, не забрался бы так далеко, не побывал бы в Нью-Йорке. Черт, да я и представить не мог, что полечу через всю страну! Я же даже на местных рейсах никогда не летал... Спасибо.  
– Серьезно? - Спок оторвал взгляд от книги. – Не думал, что в Америке сейчас можно встретить человека, который ни разу не летал.  
– Ты просто никогда не был на юге, – Джим рассмеялся, перекидывая руку через Спока. – Я пол страны переколесил то пешком, то автостопом, от Айовы до Флориды, а там уже в Калифорнию...  
– Один? – он отложил книжку, снял очки и внимательно посмотрел на Кирка. Его цепкий взгляд немного пугал и завораживал одновременно. – Не представляю, как можно путешествовать таким образом. Джим, ты знаешь обо мне… больше, чем многие другие, а я о тебе…  
– Хочешь узнать, как дошел я до жизни такой? – Кирк улыбнулся. – Если честно, в этом нет ничего интересного.  
– Мне все равно хотелось бы узнать, – Спок повернулся на бок, приобнимая его.  
– Ну лааадно… Я из Айовы, Риверсайда, думаю из одного названия можно понять, что ловить там нечего, типичный рабочий городок. Кстати, если бы отец не умер, я бы мог жить в Сан-Франциско, в одном из элитных многоквартирных домов, а не гнить на хреновой ферме.  
– Твой отец умер? Соболезную, – Спок тревожно покосился на Джима, наверняка решив, что задел того за живое.  
– Эмм, да не надо, – Кирк улыбнулся. – Я его не знал, он погиб как раз тогда, когда я родился... Это Сэму надо соболезновать. Ах да! У меня же есть брат, старший. Но у нас с ним отношения никогда не складывались, он мудак, – Спок удивленно выгнул бровь, и Джиму пришлось пояснить. – Ну он вроде как думал, что до моего рождения, они жили лучше… не то чтобы винил, нет, но… в общем мы не были особо близки. А потом он и вовсе свалил, оставив меня с матерью и бойфрендом, ну получается, моим отчимом. Хотя он нихрена не сделал, чтобы я мог так его называть, наоборот... он постоянно докапывался до меня, а мать его защищала.  
– «Докапывался»? Ты имеешь в виду, он… – Спок напрягся.  
– Эй, вот только не надо делать из меня жертву насилия! Мы просто ругались, ну мог меня в гараже закрыть или карманные деньги отобрать. Но это неважно, как только я школу закончил, так сразу покидал вещи в рюкзак и свалил ночью на первой попутке. Вот тогда-то веселье и началось!  
– Почему ты не уехал в колледж?  
– Там одни задроты, а я и без того сообразительный парень… Ладно, шучу, не в обиду. Я хорошо учился в школе, но из-за прогулов и приводов меня едва ли не выперли оттуда. Естественно, ни на какую стипендию с такой записью в личном деле я рассчитывать не мог. Да и не то чтобы мне это интересно было, по крайней мере, тогда. В колледже скука и рутина, нужно что-то делать, учить, соревноваться, а мне хотелось просто попутешествовать, увидеть страну.  
– И долго ты путешествовал?  
– Ну около года, наверное? В Лос-Анжелесе я уже год… приехал прошлой весной… Ну да получается, где-то так. Я пока осел здесь, но навсегда оставаться, конечно, не собираюсь.  
– Тебе так понравилось? Наверное, ты многое успел увидеть?  
– Ну, с тобой мне не потягаться, но… – фыркнул Кирк. – Спорю, что ты даже не представляешь, каково это, ночевать под мостом?  
– Серьезно? – Спок нахмурился. – Ты же понимаешь, что это звучит безумно и, как минимум, опасно?  
– Но со мной же ничего не случилось, хотя парочку ночей я так провел, – вздохнул Джим. Года полтора назад для него это было нормально. – В этом есть своя романтика, ну как у Керуака. Мотаться по штатам, сегодня здесь, завтра там. Кем я только не подрабатывал: помощником механика, официантом, пару месяцев на почте, однажды даже сиделкой собаки у милой пожилой леди! Иногда денег на мотель не было и тогда ничего другого не оставалось.  
– Думаю, в своих скитания ты приобрел ценный опыт, – задумчиво добавил Спок.  
– Не то чтобы. Но если это цена за приключения и незабываемые знакомства, то я согласен! – он потянулся к Споку, запуская руку в его волосы. – Я столько фриков повидал, пока автостопил, ты просто не представляешь, сколько извращенцев на дороге! Пару раз приходилось вылезать прямо на ходу, когда понимал, что что-то точно не так. А еще у меня был приятель, странный азиатский парень, учился на ботаника, и я с ним подрядился торговать какими-то семенами и немного травкой. Месяца два жил как король, а потом черт меня дернул в Сан-Франциско отправиться, туда брат поступил… Вот только я туда так и не добрался…  
– Почему?  
– А ты не догадываешься? – загадочно улыбнулся Кирк. – По той же причине, по которой сейчас лежу в постели с мужчиной, который мне платит.  
– Ты… только здесь стал, кхм, этим заниматься?  
– Ну да, а ты думал, что я с детства мечтал стать хастлером и считал это своим призванием? Хотя тут можно поспорить, – он рассмеялся. – На самом деле это все Гэри. Когда я приехал в Лос-Анджелес, я почему-то думал, что в большом городе можно легко заработать… а в итоге потратил все сбережения пока не устроился официантом. Но, боже, какие тут запросы! Если в Техасе я мастерски таскал текилу от столика к столику, то для ЛА мои навыки… Половина зарплаты уходила на разбитые тарелки и стаканы. Я так и на Гэри пиво опрокинул, но он не стал орать, идти к администратору, просто сошлись на том, что я куплю ему еще бутылочку в качестве компенсации. Встретились вечером, посидели, поговорили… ну и подружились.  
– И он тебя… втянул? – было видно, как Спок пытается аккуратно подбирать слова, чтобы не обидеть Кирка.  
– Можно подумать, я до этого был девственно чист…– Джим усмехнулся. – Но на самом деле ты прав. Он стал часто зависать у меня в кафе, болтал со мной, смеялся и говорил, что я придурок, потому что… ну знаешь, бывало, я трахался с некоторыми посетителями, они обращали на меня внимание и все такое… Не за деньги, конечно, так, в свое удовольствие, максимум, мне перепадали чаевые побольше. Гэри постоянно шутил над этим и говорил, что, кхм, не стоит растрачивать себя по мелочам и вообще намекал на то, что хастлер из меня получится лучше, чем официант. Кстати, так и оказалось, – он поерзал, устраиваясь поудобней. – В общем, наслушался его и историй и решил попробовать, а почему бы и нет?  
– Не понимаю, чем ты думал, соглашаясь на подобное, – точное, логичное мышление Спока никак могло обосновать поступки и мотивы Джима. Да что уж там, даже он сам не мог этого сделать.  
– Спок, понимаешь, об этом никто не мечтает, но в жизни все случается. Вышло так, что это мой единственный талант, который реально может приносить деньги. Я знаю, что гордиться тут нечем, но и жалеть себя, рыдать под душем я не собираюсь. Это же не навсегда, никто клеймо не ставит. Мужчинам в этом плане проще, по крайней мере, мы реже чувствуем себя униженными и использованными. Однажды я накоплю деньги и свалю куда-нибудь… А пока это прибыльней, чем работа в баре или прачечной, да и к тому же я ни от кого не завишу…  
– Джим, прости, я все равно не могу понять этого.  
– Тебе не нужно, да и я не прошу, – Кирк поцеловал его в шею. – Плохая идея была говорить обо мне, только настроение испортили друг другу.  
– Нет. Я получил ответы, – Спок прикрыл глаза, еще ближе прижимая к себе Джима.  
Наутро Кирк снова проснулся один. Его начинало раздражать, что Спок при первой же возможности выскальзывает из его объятий и с головой уходит в дела. Столько же работать просто невозможно! Тем более, после вчерашнего откровения Джим чувствовал, что ему следует реабилитироваться в глазах Спока, провести с ним в последние дни как можно больше времени.  
– Я разбудил тебя? – с виноватым видом спросил Спок, когда Кирк вышел из спальни. – Извини.  
– Я даже шагов твоих не слышал, ты передвигаешь словно кот, – Джим недовольно скрестил руки на груди, оглядывая уже облаченного в костюм парня. – Ты куда?  
– На работу, разумеется, у меня назначено несколько встреч.  
– Сколько можно?  
– Эм, Джеймс? – Спок смешно замер, не понимая причину претензий Кирка.  
– Сколько можно работать? С таким графиком угробишь себя. Ты в зеркало смотрелся? Вон бледный, тощий… – Джим задумался, понимая, что даже так Спок выглядит чертовки привлекательно. – Почему бы тебе не устроить себе… нам выходной?  
– Выходной?  
– Ну да, знаешь, такой день, когда можно спать до полудня, а потом весь день гулять, есть мороженное, заниматься всякой ерундой, ну поиграть во фрисби или в кино сходить. Люди иногда так делают.  
Спок на секунду замер, и Джиму даже не верилось, что он в серьез обдумывает его предложение. Наверное, тому и в голову прийти не могло, что у них может быть такой день.  
– Что ж, – наконец-то заговорил Спок. – Это интересное предложение, – он пожал плечами и подошел к телефону. – Нужно только позвонить, предупредить секретаря и отменить встречи.  
– Серьезно?! – Кирк широко улыбнулся, не веря тому, что Спок согласился. Он буквально ринулся к нему, повиснув на шее. – Черт, вот за это я тебя и…  
Джим вовремя прикусил язык. Не хватало только ляпнуть что-то про «любовь» и прочую чушь, между ними отношения совершенно другого рода. И пусть он за эти дни привык, даже привязался к Споку, рассказал то, что не рассказывал никому до него, это не значило… Не значило того, что Кирк едва ли не выпалил. Меньше всего ему нужны были подобные проблемы и ни к чему не приводящие влюбленности.  
Спок внимательно смотрел ему в глаза несколько секунд, словно ожидая продолжения, а когда Кирк неловко отстранился, наконец взял трубку и сказал секретарю на том конце: «сегодня я беру выходной». Джим ободряюще улыбнулся. Непросто в первый раз нарушать правила.  
– И чем же мы займемся? – Спок выжидающе посмотрел на Кирка. Неужели он думал, что Джим Кирк не сможет придумать развлечение для самого горячего трудоголика этого города?  
– Всю неделю ты водил меня по приемам и ресторанам, поэтому сегодня ты проживешь день по-моему. Для начала переоденься, первым пунктом у нас поход в кино, газировка, попкорн и поцелуи на последнем ряду, – он подошел к Споку и ослабил тому галстук. – Эта удавка там ни к чему. Тем более, на улице пока жарко.  
Кирк уже предчувствовал, что это для его спутника это будет днем открытий. Вряд ли Спок, выращенный в оранжерейных условиях, представлял, что развлекаться можно без опер, балетов и театров, а самое главное, без денег!  
Пока Спок переодевался, Джим быстро перекусил заказанным завтраком. Наедаться не хотелось, у него в планах было еще посещение закусочной, а по собственно опыту Кирк знал, что на голодный желудок бургер кажется просто райской пищей.  
Как и предполагал Джим, от нещадно палившего солнца им удалось спрятаться только в прохладном зале кинотеатра. Спок, обычно передвигающийся в автомобилях с кондиционером, плохо переносил духоту, и Кирк, решив на сегодня побыть рыцарем, даже отдал ему свою ледяную колу. «Ну и кто теперь будет говорить, что это вредно? Чувствуешь, как лопаются пузырьки на языке?». Кроме них в пустом зале было еще от силы человек десять. Только школьницы и патологические влюбленные по утрам ходят на сопливые мелодрамы. Но сегодня сам фильм интересовал Джима меньше всего, ему хотелось сидеть со Споком на последнем ряду, стараясь соприкоснуться руками, одновременно потянувшись за попкорном… но он сам не мог признаться себе в этом. Для Кирка это было слишком… романтично. Для него было куда естественней положить ладонь на колено Спока, сжать, а потом медленно провести по внутренней стороне бедра, поднявшись выше и подцепив бегунок ширинки, играясь с ним. Правда, от этих незамысловатых манипуляций Спок едва ли не поперхнулся, опрокинув весь попкорн и укоризненно уставившись на Кирка.  
– Что-то не так? – Джим улыбнулся, даже в темноте было видно насколько Спок смутился.  
– Мы в общественном месте.  
– И? Помнится, что ты устроил, кхм, на рояле, тоже было в общественном месте.  
– Я был не в состоянии себя контролировать.  
– И не нужно, – Кирк еще раз потянулся к паху Спока.  
– Джеймс! – шикнул на него спутник, Джим виновато улыбнулся и все равно устроил руку на колене Спока.  
После сеанса Кирк повел его в маленькую закусочную на углу улицы, которую они с Гэри посещали по праздникам и в самые прибыльные дни. Себе Джим взял хот-дог и целую гору картошки фри, а Споку торжественно преподнес вегетарианский бургер. Кирку хотелось угостить его буррито с начос, но представитель интеллигенции оказался решительно против мексиканской кухни. Он и на несчастный бургер сначала косился с подозрением, а потом ничего, распробовал. Со стороны это, наверное, смотрелось диковато и странно, но через каких-то полчаса Джим уже вовсю кормил его со своей тарелки картошкой фри.  
Ближе к вечеру жара начала спадать, и Кирк потащил Спока в парк, ему хотелось как можно глубже погрузить того в мир, находящийся через пару кварталов после Беверли-Хиллз. Постелив легкий пиджак, они расположились прямо на траве. Споку до сих пор было трудно справляться с осознанием того, что на целый день он свободен от бумаг, счетов и переговоров. Казалось, он не мог расслабиться, просто лежать, пялиться на людей и ни-че-го не делать.  
– Как ты думаешь, почему и небо, и море голубого цвета? – Джиму не хотелось подвергать его таким мукам, и он выпалил первое, что пришло голову… ну и что могло расшевелить Спока.  
– Джеймс, ты же говорил, что со школьной программой у тебя не возникало проблем, – он улыбнулся, но было видно, что уловка сработала. – Потому что голубые лучи видимой части спектра сильнее всего рассеиваются нашей атмосферой. А море синее потому, что жёлто-красная составляющая спектра поглощается водой, а оставшиеся, дополнительные, сине-голубые лучи попадают в наш глаз, и мы….  
– Все, все, достаточно, – Джим закатил глаза, тут же поняв свою ошибку. – Расскажи лучше что-нибудь еще… и повеселее.  
Кирк ожидал услышать что угодно: краткий курс механики, дурацкую неумелую шутку, историю из детства... Но, наверное, Спок не был бы Споком, если вместо этого не принялся бы декламировать стихи. Говорил он негромко, стесняясь случайных прохожих и не давая силу эмоциям, но Джима это волновало мало. Он просто сидел рядом, наслаждаясь этим голосом, его глубиной и интонациями… Он одновременно сводил с ума и успокаивал, и вкупе это представляло нехилый контраст.  
Но день потихоньку клонился к концу, мамочки с колясками в парке сменились собачниками, пожилые мужчины вышли на вечернюю пробежку, а на лавочках появились первые, подвыпившие жертвы пятничного вечера. Пора было возвращаться в гостиницу, хотя бы для того, чтобы нормально поужинать.  
Настоявший на том, что сегодня они проживают его день, Джим отказался от такси и предложил прогуляться пешком, любуясь Лос-Анджелесом. Он привык к этому многообразию огней, а для Спока это раньше было всего лишь смазанной картинкой за окном автомобиля.  
Кирку нравилось наблюдать за ним, за его любопытными взглядами, слушать его голос, улыбаться, смотря как смешно он сражается с бургером и восторгаться прочей сопливой чепухой…Черт, сейчас, шагая по высокому бордюру и крепко вцепившись в плечо Спока, Кирк наконец начинал понимать, как далеко он позволил себе зайти. Пораженный своим открытием Джим так и промолчал до конца вечера.  
Уже завтра его обязательства будут выполнены и, получив свои деньги, он отправится обратно в свою съемную комнату над дешевым баром. Сейчас Кирк даже представить этого не мог. Все, что с ним произошло за прошедшую неделю, не укладывалось в привычные рамки, ни с одним из прежних клиентов у него такого не случалось. Спок первый, кто воспринимал его не как хастлера или очередного любовника, а как… Джим не мог подобрать верных слов, как нечто совершенно иное. Конечно, и раньше случайные клиенты влюблялись в него, таскались хвостиком и спускали все крошечные клерковские зарплаты, а Кирк всего-то и хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое. Он старался ни к кому не привязываться и не строить себе воздушных замков, прекрасно понимая, что в жизни так не бывает. Богатые интеллигентные парни не теряют голову от мальчиков с улицы. Но на деле выходило иначе, и это немного пугало. Джиму было сложно признаться себе в том, что он, черт возьми, влюблен в Спока. Было бы гораздо проще, если бы его спутник хоть немного проявлял ответные эмоции. Но в этот вечер Спок тоже был молчалив, даже больше чем обычно. Создавалось впечатление, что он намеренно избегает разговоров насчет завтрашнего дня. Джим бы отдал многое, чтобы узнать, что сейчас творится у него в голове, но это было невозможно.  
Вернувшись в номер, Спок пропустил Кирка в ванную первым, а сам в это время снова спрятался за своими бесчисленными бумагами и документами. Ему было намного комфортнее, когда мысли занимали ровные столбики цифр и формальные фразы вместо чувств и эмоций. Видимо, даже его высокоразвитый интеллект не мог справиться с подобными переживаниями. Приняв душ, Джим вернулся в спальню, где с удивлением обнаружил Спока, заснувшего в обнимку со своими бумагами. Все-таки несмотря на дикий график и поражающую работоспособность он тоже был всего лишь человеком. Говорят, что сон лучшее лекарство, хотя Джим и сомневался, что этот рецепт относится и к делам сердечным.  
Кирк аккуратно собрал все листы и, сложив их на прикроватную тумбочку, присел на постель. Спящий Спок вызывал у Джима смешанные чувства. Сейчас он выглядел уязвимым и слишком юным. Внимательно вглядываясь в острые черты Спока, Кирк думал, что за всей этой броней, строгостью и контролем над собой скрываются глубокие, сильные эмоции, о которых никто и не догадывается. Никто кроме него.  
Не сдержав секундного порыва, Джим подался вперед и легко поцеловал Спока. Поцеловал клиента в губы, нарушая собственные правила и позволяя возникнуть связи между ними гораздо более глубокой и интимной, чем физическое влечение и секс.  
Почувствовав прикосновение, Спок проснулся и удивленно уставился на Кирка, смешно моргая и отгоняя дрему. Его замешательство, правда, продлилось не больше секунды. Отмерев, он, приоткрыл губы, отвечая на такой долгожданный и желанный поцелуй. Дав себе волю, Джим не мог остановиться, ему хотелось сильнее и глубже впиваться в Спока, без передышек, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и без мыслей, никак не желающих покинуть голову.  
– Джеймс… – пробормотал Спок, когда Джиму все-таки пришлось, оторвался чтобы перевести дух.  
– Помолчи пока, пожалуйста, – нависнув над Споком, Кирк, нащупал край рубашки, забрался под нее рукой, оглаживая живот прохладными пальцами. Невнятно простонав, Спок запрокинул голову, чем Джим тут же и воспользовался. Улыбнувшись, он провел губами по изгибу шеи, очертил бьющуюся артерию и, поднявшись вверх, прикусил мочку уха.  
– Джим! Помедленней… – Спок полностью откинулся на спинку кровати и судорожно вцепился в плечи Кирка. Легкий укол боли стал толчком, позволением действовать дальше. Стянув рубашку со Спока, Джим с силой прижал его к кровати и, спустившись ниже, прошелся кончиком языка по ключицам, оставляя несколько засосов на нервно вздымающейся груди. Устоять перед видом Спока, теряющего над собой контроль, было невозможно. Положив ладонь на его ширинку, Кирк снова поцеловал Спока, так же страстно, как и минутой ранее. Только сейчас он понял, как ограничивали его собственные надуманные правила и стереотипное мнение. Казалось, он целую вечность не целовался вот так, отдавая всего себя.  
— Спок? — расстегнув ремень, он запустил пальцы под пояс брюк.  
— Всё хорошо, – тот кивнул, отвечая на немой вопрос. – Продолжай.  
Получив одобрение, Джим привстал и окончательно стянул со Спока брюки вместе с бельем, а затем опустился в изножье кровати и, склонившись, дразняще лизнул внутреннюю сторону бедра любовника, осторожно придерживая его колени. Того буквально выгнуло на кровати, он еще сильней впился пальцами в Кирка, а тот даже не думал останавливаться.  
Он еще раз провел по бедру языком и очертил основание члена прежде, чем обхватить его губами. У Спока вырывался протяжный стон, выражающий одновременно и просьбу, и желание. Эти звуки только больше распаляли Джима, заставляя забыть обо всем кроме Спока в его руках. Снова коснувшись головки языком и сорвав очередной полузадушенный стон, Кирк выпустил его член и прочертил влажную дорожку вверх, едва ли не вылизывая Спока.  
Тот, проявив инициативу, вцепился в бедра Джима, притягивая ближе и заставляя оседлать себя. Устроившись сверху, Кирк положил руки на его плечи и заглянул в глаза. Он и раньше сравнивал их с черными дырами, поглощающими и затягивающими, но сейчас в них читалось такое возбуждение, что оторваться и не сойти с ума было невозможно.  
Джим приглушённо стонал, вжимаясь в Спока членом и уже исступленно целуя его. Ему хотелось всего и сразу, хотелось отдать Споку все, что только было в его силах. Одна мысль о промедлении болезненно отдавалась в паху.  
– Боже, какой же ты… – Кирк шумно дышал, уткнувшись в шею Спока, чувствуя, как возбуждение горячими волнами расходится по телу. С каждым разом Джим все лучше осознавал, как глубоко увяз в нем, как нуждался в этих руках, блуждающих по обнаженной спине, и губах, ласкающих плечи и грудь. Спок прихватывал зубами кожу на его ключицах, оставляя влажные следы, прикусывал соски и собственнически сжимал задницу Кирка, заставляя того двигаться. А Джиму абсолютно не стыдно было поддаваться, стонать и просить о продолжении. Он судорожно выдохнул, когда Спок наконец понял его призыв. Тот медленно провел кончиками пальцами по его позвоночнику, будто играя на инструменте, и, спустившись ниже, прошелся между ягодиц Джима, обводя по кругу напряженные мышцы. Кирк задохнулся и инстинктивно прогнулся в пояснице, подставляясь Споку.  
– Давай, – выдохнул он, прихватив зубами нижнюю губу парня.  
Дыхание Спока стало рванным и восхитительно горячим, Кирк плавился под ним, сгорая от нетерпения. Его заводил голодный взгляд, который он чувствовал на себе, мысль о том, до чего он способен довести сдержанного, извечно спокойного Спока, тешила самолюбие.  
Говоря, что у него припасено еще немало секретов, способных удивить Спока, Джим не врал. Он крепко перехватил его запястье, поднося ладонь к своим губам.  
– Закрой глаза, расслабься и… считай это подготовкой, – Спок послушно зажмурился, а Кирк, ласково огладив ладонь, принялся тщательно вылизывать длинные пальцы, обводя и легко прикусывая выступающие косточки.  
– Дж… Хватит! – неожиданно застонал Спок высвобождаясь и перехватывая инициативу. Заведя руку Джиму за спину, он медленно скользнул в него влажным от слюны пальцем, заставляя того выгнуться и хватать ртом воздух в беззвучном крике. Добавив второй палец, Спок принялся быстро растягивать Кирка, одновременно целуя его. Оказывается, он во всем был способным учеником, схватывал буквально на лету, и за это его нужно было отблагодарить. Потеряв всякий стыд, Джим запрокинул голову и принялся насаживаться на пальцы Спока, чувствуя, как твердый член упирается ему в живот.  
– Достаточно, я готов, – обычно Кирк наоборот отличался выдержкой, но со сейчас все было иначе. Хотелось, чтобы Спок наконец заполнил, взял его. – В этот раз я буду сверху.  
Спок удивленно выгнул бровь, но быстро сообразил, что именно имеет в виду Джим.  
Переместив руки на ягодицы Кирка, Спок лишь приподнял его, в остальном предоставляя любовнику полную свободу действий. Джим обернул ладонь вокруг его члена и, еще немного привстав, позволил влажной головке скользнуть в себя.  
Он чувствовал, как руки Спока удерживали его, не давая опуститься слишком резко, и Кирку оставалось только позавидовать такому терпению. Было видно, что Споку хочется дернуть его на себя, войти глубоко, насаживаясь до основания, но он не смел ослабить контроль. Что ж, это не очень-то вписывалось в планы Кирка.  
– Позволь мне… – со стоном выдохнул Джим в губы парня, одновременно с этим опускаясь и пропуская член в себя. Спок до боли сжал пальцами его ягодицы, оставляя синяки и не давая насадиться до конца. Поскуливая, Кирк принялся покрывать шею поцелуями, намекая на то, что ему не требуется времени, чтобы привыкнуть. – А вот теперь трахай меня, – Джим откинул голову, полностью доверяя Споку. Он резко вскрикнул, когда, послушав его, Спок наконец вошел до основания. Рефлекторно сжавшиеся от резкого проникновения мышцы вскоре расслабились, позволяя Кирку в полной мере ощутить возбуждение, едва ли не граничащее с безумие.  
Прикрыв глаза, Джим на пробу двинул бедрами, едва не кончив от прошедшей по телу вспышки удовольствия. Не дожидаясь от Спока дальнейших действий, он закусил губу и принялся насаживаться сильнее, наслаждаясь острыми, сладкими ощущениями.  
– Джеймс! – руки Спока переместились на его талию, останавливая. – Я сам, – он вскинул бедра, вбиваясь в Кирка и целуя его жадно и собственнически, вынуждая Джима откровенно, в голос стонать, вздрагивая он каждого сильного толчка.  
В какой-то момент Кирк совершенно потерялся в своих ощущениях, понимая, что в этих руках он может просто наслаждаться, отдавая всю инициативу. Может чувствовать в себе Спока, который трахал его, придерживаясь сумасшедшего, выверенного ритма, от которого Джим в буквально смысле терял голову. Казалось, у него не осталось ни одной мысли. Все место там занимало восхитительное ощущение члена, растягивающего его изнутри.  
Сил сдерживать себя больше не оставалось, и, резко опустившись на член, Кирк кончил, раскрыв рот в немом вскрике. Запустив пальцы во взмокшие волосы Спока, он почувствовал ещё несколько сильных, почти болезненных толчков, а потом горячую сперму, заполняющую его.  
\- Ты потрясающий… лучший, - выдохнул Джим, накрывая все еще мелко вздрагивающего парня собой. – Серьезно. Я никому раньше без резинки не позволял, – он улыбнулся, читая на лице Спока странную смесь удивление и шока. Господи, ему удалось заставить такого педанта как Спок забыть о всех мерах предосторожности. Это чего-то да стоило! – Ничего страшного, я проверяюсь. Все в порядке.  
Спок ничего не сказал, а только прикрыл глаза и сильней прижал к себе Кирка, для которого это было наивысшим жестом доверия.  
Почувствовав, как кто-то осторожно треплет его по плечу, Джим подумал, что это всего лишь продолжение сна. Мать не будила его уже очень давно, Сэм просто не стал бы церемониться и стащил бы его с кровати, а Гэри и сам любитель поспать… Еле слышное «просыпайся» заставило Кирка приоткрыть глаза. Спок? Ну да, кто же еще, ведь в номере они только вдвоем. Джим снова зажмурился и перевалился на бок, надеясь, что Спок отстанет и даст ему подремать еще немного, но после очередного уже более настойчивого «Джеймс» стало понятно, что просто так он не отвяжется.  
– Доброе утро, – все-таки разлепил глаза Кирк  
– Утро, – Спок стоял у кровати, пристально глядя на Джима, и этот взгляд... уж точно не сулил ничего хорошего, наоборот, хотелось плотней закутаться в одеяло и снова сбежать в мир сновидений.  
– Джим, просыпайся.  
– Агааа, – Кирк глянул в окно, протяжно застонав. Рассвет только занимался, черт, он отвык вставать в такую рань! – Что-то случилось?  
– В какой-то степени, да. С утра мне позвонил отец, – голос Спока звучал на удивление волнительно. – Есть подвижки в деле Маркуса, и он довер… экм, Джеймс? – он кашлянул, привлекая внимание Кирка  
– Ага, да, слушаю, – тот сонно кивнул, пропустив все мимо ушей. Что бы там не говорил Спок, если это касалось его работы, то это не дело Джима, и знать об этом не обязательно. Если надо, пусть сматываться в офис и даст ему еще пару часиков поспать.  
– Джим, это не терпит отлагательств, – командный тон Спока заставил Кирка наконец обратить на него внимание. – Сходи, умойся и возвращайся, мне нужно серьезно поговорить с тобой.  
Нехотя Джим поплелся в ванную, чтобы хоть как-то привести себя в чувство, все равно ничего другого ему не оставалось. Только подставив голову под струю холодной воды, он почувствовал, как туман в голове постепенно рассеивается, уступая место разумным мыслям. Джим и думать забыл о том, что сегодня истекает их договор. Возможно, серьезный разговор заключается в том, чтобы рассчитаться и тут же распрощаться с ним. Или вообще просто выставить за дверь. Кирк не знал, почему до сих пор не допускал такую возможность. За прошедшую неделю Спок не давал ему шанса усомниться в собственной честности.  
–Ты в порядке? Плохо себя чувствуешь? – спросил Спок, как только Джим, вернувшись, сел напротив него, виновато склонив голову.  
– Сойдет. Давай лучше выкладывай, что случилось.  
– Я пытался сказать, что отец поручает _мне_ заключить сделку с Маркусом, и для получения подробных инструкций я должен уже к вечеру вернуться в Нью-Йорк на пару недель.  
– Окей, – Кирк кивнул. – Понял. И что дальше?  
– Джим… – Спок выдохнул и присел на кровать рядом с ним. – Должен предупредить сразу, что мне непросто… говорить это, но так же я понимаю, что должен все прояснить. Я не могу взять тебя в Нью-Йорк…  
– Да я как-то и не рассчитывал… – выпалил было Джим, но хмурый взгляд Спока заставил его замолчать  
– Я не могу взять тебя с собой в Нью-Йорк, но также не могу… оставить.  
– Эээ, окей, и? – глубокомысленно протянул Кирк, но Спок покачал головой, снова давая понять, что говорить пока будет он сам.  
– Ты должен понять, что никогда со мной не происходило подобного. Я знаю, что наша встреча произошла случайно и к тому же при весьма сомнительных обстоятельствах, но… это неважно. Обдумав все, я пришел к выводу, что главное то, что я чувствую… чувствую к тебе, – Кирку было одновременно умилительно и неловко смотреть на то, как, преодолевая себя, Спок пытается выражать чувства. – Это трудно и непривычно, но я не хочу отпускать тебя, не хочу, чтобы наши… – он сделал паузу, подбирая слова, – отношения прекращались. Мы вышли за рамки договора, когда я познакомил тебя с отцом, когда рассказал о своей жизни, когда вслух читал в парке стихи… когда ты поцеловал меня вчера. Я не могу контролировать себя рядом с тобой. Джеймс, одна мысль о том, что к тебе будет прикасаться кто-то еще, приводит меня в ярость. То, что происходит, выбивает меня из колеи, это…  
– …чертовски хреново, – закончил за него Джим. Он вслушивался в каждое слова, стараясь запомнить интонации и выражение лица Спока. Еще минуту назад Кирк подумать об этом не мог, а сейчас сердце билось как сумасшедшее. Спок открывался перед ним, и Джим был готов убить себя за то, что сам не мог так четко выразиться, классифицировать то, что чувствует к Споку. Но это признание… это же точно было признание, перевернуло все. Вот только что он думал, что его выгонят на улицу, а сейчас уверен, что нужен Споку, что тот хочет его оставить! Спок улыбнулся, и Кирк понял, что весь восторг, все сиюминутные открытия как всегда отразились на лице.  
– Меня не будет две недели, но я вернусь… Я поговорю с отцом, все объясню, и что бы он не ответил, вернусь за тобой в Лос-Анджелес. А пока меня не будет, вот… – он достал из кейса пачку денег и протянул ее Джиму. – Это тебе. Я сниму квартиру, позвоню и уже к вечеру договорюсь, чтобы ты смог жить там, а денег должно хватить на время. Если закончатся, или если я немного задержусь, переведу еще. Это все наличные, что сейчас у меня с собой, но если этого мало…  
– Эй, полегче на поворотах. Притормози, – Джим вскинул руки, он просто не мог переварить такой поток информации. Что это только что было? Спок пытался его купить? Деньги, какая-то съемная квартира, блять, эти слова убили все легкость и эйфорию от сказанного ранее. У него никогда не было достаточно средств, и он не привык раскидываться деньгами. Даже работая хастлером, Кирк не терпел к себе потребительского отношения, свобода выбора всегда оставалась за ним. – Мне ничего этого не нужно, я возьму лишь то, что заработал, – отсчитав несколько купюр, он спрятал их в карман, а оставшуюся пачку протянул обратно. – Так не пойдет, Спок. Мы и так не равны, а тут еще… Я буду тебе обязан, мне этих денег за год не отработать. Ты признаешься мне в чувствах, а потом уезжаешь на две недели. Кто знает, что случится? Может, ты снимешь розовые очки, поймешь, что просто связался со шлюхой…  
– Джим! – Спок поднялся с кровати и принялся расхаживать по комнате, сцепив руки за спиной.  
– Что? Успокойся, это правда, и она меня никак не оскорбляет. Так или иначе, ты поговоришь с отцом, всё снова обдумаешь. Вдруг ты поймешь, что ошибся?  
– Я не ошибся, – упрямо выговорил Спок.  
– Вот и посмотрим, – Джим ухмыльнулся, пытаясь разрядить ситуацию. – Это, конечно, замечательно, но… мы же оба вроде как бизнесмены, так что сам подумай, сделка рисковая. Давай так: я беру то, что заработал, ну или чуточку больше, три тысячи для меня большие деньги возвращаюсь на квартиру к Гэри и жду твоего возвращения, окей?  
– Нет, – Спок свел брови к переносице и в упор уставился на Кирка. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты там жил, чтобы ты работал тем… кем работал. Ты не должен никому больше оказывать услуги потому что…  
– _«Ты мой»_? – Джим с сомнением уставился на парня. – Меня пугают такие собственнические замашки. Осталось только сказать, что ты меня к кровати привяжешь и будешь с рук кормить? Вот знаешь, не нужно этого. Я жил с Гэри год, и меня все устраивало и… – Кирк хотел продолжить, но просто не мог сопротивляться взгляду Спока. – Хорошо, давай, знаешь, как сделаем? Я вернусь домой, что бы ты не говорил, это мой дом, но на работу пока не буду выходить, деньги же у меня есть. Идет?  
– Вполне, – Спок кивнул, но, кажется, он не был особо согласен с этим. – Я отвезу тебя _домой_.  
– Хорошо, – Джим встал с кровати и шутливо поцеловал его в нос. – Спасибо за все, что делаешь.  
Собрались они в рекордные сроки, пока Кирк одевался и быстро упаковывал вещи, Спок разговаривал с кем-то по телефону, договариваясь о рейсе и о месте встречи в Нью-Йорке. Джиму даже не верилось, что он покидает пентхаус, он уже привык просыпаться, завтракать здесь, купаться в джакузи, в конце концов! К хорошему привыкаешь быстро. Да, Кирк любил свою жизнь, независимость, свободу, но… возвращаться на съёмную квартиру ему хотелось куда меньше, чем он говорил Споку.  
Никто в этом районе Лос-Анджелеса не просыпался раньше десяти утра. Когда они спустились на ресепшен, чтобы выписаться и оставить ключ, в холле еще никого не было, лишь работники гостиницы сновали из стороны в сторону, готовясь к очередному напряженному дню.  
Выйдя на улицу, Джим поморщился от яркого солнца и вдохнул прохладный утренний воздух, наслаждаясь таким контрастом. Правда, уже в следующую секунду Спок легко подтолкнул его в сторону служебной машины, а Кирк уже представлял, как весь бар вместе с постояльцами будет обсуждать, на чем заявился их Джимми. Что ж, это нехило тешило самолюбие.  
Когда за окном показались знакомые многоквартирные дома, только открывающие магазинчики и забегаловки, Спок с интересом крутил головой рассматривая пейзаж, а Джим молча сжимал бедро спутника, не понимая, как он дошел до такого.  
Кирк первый выскочил из машины, как только они подъехали в дому, а Спок вышел за ним, помогая с чемоданом и игнорируя любопытные взгляды… Мерседесы и мужчин в дорогих костюмах на этой улице видели нечасто. Спок уже собирался попрощаться, но Джим, улыбнувшись, прижал его к теплому боку машины и поцеловал. Парень в первую секунду растерялся, но потом расслабился, отвечая. Поцелуй вышел глубокий и влажный… такой, какого им не хватало перед двухнедельным расставанием.  
– До встречи, – Кирк наконец отстранился, не дождавшись от ошарашенного Спока ответа, подхватил чемодан и, махнув напоследок, скрылся за дверью. Долгие проводы он не любил, да и для чего они, если Спок обещал вернуться через две недели?  
Джим и представить не мог, что будет скучать по этому месту, но, переступив порог, он понял, что за год комната над баром успела стать для него настоящим домом. Конечно, здесь ничего не изменилось. В отличие он центральных районов в Даунтауне уже во всю кипела жизнь. В длинных коридорах были слышны шаги, люди собирались на работу, в соседней квартире мистер Тёрнер снова надрывал глотку, прямо с утра попирая жену, но… Кирк чувствовал, что изменился он сам, какая-то неделя и он уже вообразил, что здесь ему не место. Ну а где? На какой-нибудь вилле в Беверли-Хиллз? Джим одернул себя. Вот только таких мыслей ему не хватало.  
– Оу, наша звезда снизошла до простых смертных? Что, уже надоел, вышвырнули? – на лестнице Кирк столкнулся с соседкой снизу. В ответ на ее слова он лишь елейно улыбнулся, наверняка весь дом теперь будет на него коситься, хотя… плевать. Пусть говорят, что хотят, ведь правду все равно никто не знает. Они еще ядом подавятся, когда Спок его отсюда забирать будет.  
Наконец затащив чемодан на третий этаж, Джим остановился перед пошарпанной и до боли знакомой дверью. Он хотел было постучать, но потом на пробу толкнул дверь. Гэри, даже живя в рассаднике преступности, не приучился запирать дверь, считая, что у них все равно красть нечего.  
– Эй, Митчелл! Какого хрена? – Джим, рухнув рядом с другом, принялся трясти его за плечо. – Проваливай с моей кровати, я вообще-то вернулся!  
– Что? – разлепив глаза, Гэри попытался сесть. – Кирк, какого черта? Твой миллионер уже наигрался? Если так, то иди поной в ванне, я только заснул!  
– Заснул на моей кровати, – Джим попытался стащить друга за руку. – И вообще-то не выгнал, а как раз наоборот, – хотя он и возмутился, но другой реакции и быть не могло. Митчелл всегда искал во всем негатив.  
– В смысле? – Гэри рывком сел в кровати. – Кирк, что ты несешь? С утра пораньше уже под кайфом?  
– Я не ты, – огрызнулся Джим, оглядывая друга и стараясь найти доказательство того, что тот в его отсутствие не увлекся наркотиками. – Понимаешь, у нас со Споком… – он мечтательно улыбнулся. – Трудно объяснить, но мы… экх, ты, наверное, понимаешь.  
– Втрескался в клиента? – Митчелл закатил глаза. – Посмотри-ка на меня, ты серьезно?  
– Да, и он… он чувствует тоже самое, он сам мне сказал, – несмотря на скептицизм Гэри у Кирка было прекрасное настроение. – За эту неделю многое произошло, ты просто представить не можешь, мы… вместе, – он захлебывался словами, но никак не мог найти то самое, способное описать их отношения.  
– Окей, вместе так вместе, вот только что-то я твоего принца не вижу, – Митчелл картинно покрутил головой и даже наклонился, заглядывая под кровать. – Где он?  
– В Нью-Йорке, уехал по делам на пару недель.  
– Ааа, ну тогда всю поняяятно…  
– Да что тебе понятно, я сам это выбрал, – Джим толкнул его в плечо. – Да, с собой он меня взять не мог, да я и не просился, что мне там делать? Зато он предлагал и квартиру мне снять, и денег совал… что угодно готов был сделать, вот только я отказался. Не хочу быть содержанкой, быть ему обязанным, поэтому на пару недель взял тайм-аут… ну чтобы подумать.  
– Ну и придурок. Ты хоть представляешь, как это со стороны выглядит? – Митчелл потянулся и поднялся с кровати. – Тебя на улице снимает какой-то богатенький извращенец…  
– Эй, он не извращенец!  
– Он подобрал тебя, заплатил кучу денег и даже не подпортил твое личико, так что точно извращенец, – он усмехнулся. – Но я не об этом. Этот твой герой отмывает тебя, отлюбливает, устраивает шикарную жизнь на наделю, а потом сваливает, обещая вернуться и ускакать с тобой в закат. Джимми, ты реальность вообще воспринимаешь или как?  
– Ты просто завидуешь. Я сам…  
– Да, да, я всё прекрасно понял, – Гэри пожал плечами. – Ты сказал, что нужно подумать, так, блять, пошевели мозгами, вспомни, сколько раз такие истории приключались пусть не с тобой, так с девчонками. Прости, но создается впечатление, что он просто наигрался в благодетеля и киданул тебя, а ты теперь будешь сидеть, пялиться на дорогу и ждать пока за тобой кадиллак приедет. Такого не будет, Джим.  
– Ты не понял, – Кирк не был намерен сдаваться. – Спок так поступить не может.  
– Ага, ясно, – Митчелл принялся одеваться, и Кирк только заметил, что все его вещи грудой свалены в углу. Отлично, здесь с ним видимо уже попрощались. – «Мой Спок не такой», бла-бла-бла… Что я тебе что-то доказывать буду. Просто прими к сведению, подумай там на досуге. Если он увезет тебя на голливудские холмы или на Бали, не знаю, куда там богачи отдыхать ездят, я только рад буду. Но очень сомневаюсь, что такое случится, – Гэри невесело улыбнулся. – Но ты не расстраивайся, поживем, увидим, а пока… раз уж ты меня разбудил, то пошли поедим, а потом можно и на работу, у меня тут есть один клиент на примете…  
– Нет, это ты без меня, – Джим покачал головой. Он обещал Споку, да и слова Митчелла, брошенные невзначай, требовали того, чтобы все еще раз передумать. Сегодня он точно никуда не пойдет.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что просрешь деньги, которые он тебе дал, за несколько дней?  
– Не уговаривай, я на дорогу больше не выйду.  
– Так ты теперь в девственники записался и блюдешь благодетель? Окей, удачи. Посмотрим на сколько тебя хватит, – Митчелл фыркнул и, напялив кеды, хлопнул дверью, оставляя Кирка наедине с самим собой.  
Джим не любил долго рефлексировать, размышлять о жизни, это никогда не приносило ничего хорошего. Легче было вообще не задумываться, но сейчас был не тот случай… Он никак не мог выкинуть из головы слова Гэри. Поверить в то, что Спок использовал его, «наигрался и выбросил», было просто невозможно. Кирк кое-как запихнул рубашки в крошечный шкаф-нишу, пинком закрыл дверь и снова плюхнутся на кровать.  
Все, что с ним случилось, смахивало на сказку про Золушку, вот только Джим уже был большим мальчиком и мог отличать правду от вымысла, знал, что для таких как он счастливых концов не предусмотрено. Если разобраться, какая у них может быть жизнь, если Джим так уютно и комфортно чувствует себе в пыльной съемной квартире, а Спок снимает роскошные номера в гостиницах за целое состояние?  
Против своего желания, чем больше Кирк думал, тем больше он начинал сомневаться. Ведь сколько раз с ним такое случалось: он влюблялся в случайного парня, таскался за ним как щенок, может, даже добивался взаимности, а потом все сходило на нет, он перегорал.  
Находясь рядом со Споком, смотря на него, Джим был готов на что угодно, хотел быть с ним… а едва прошел час, и вот он уже сомневался. Подлинны ли эти чувства, или Кирк просто поддался своим наивным мечтам и все придумал?  
Спустя пару бутылок найденного у Гэри пива и несколько часов мучительных раздумий он все больше сомневался, теперь и вовсе не зная, что делать дальше. Идея дождаться Спока уже не казалась такой привлекательной.  
Джим чувствовал себя мальчишкой, поведшимся на красивые слова. Он боялся признаться себе, что слабо представляет их со Споком вместе. Они из разных миров, у них разные ценности, они по-разному воспитаны… Может быть, противоположности и сходятся, вот только вряд ли живут долго и счастливо, не переубивав друг друга на досуге.  
Кирк любил свободу, он к ней привык. Если он хотел напиться, он напивался, если хотел гулять всю ночь по Лос-Анджелесу, то гулял, если хотел сам выбирать себе мужчин на ночь… то лучше бы Споку этого не слышать. Тот был собственником, и это невозможно было не замечать, у него были деньги, и он хотел привязать ими Джима. Винить Спока в этом было нельзя, это лишь модель поведения… вот только Кирку она никак не подходила.  
Да и Митчелл был прав, Джим не сможет растянуть заработанные деньги на две недели. Он слишком легко расставался с ними и не умел расчитывать бюджет. Когда у него находилась пара лишних сотен, тут же появлялись какие-то новоявленные друзья на выпивку, с которыми он все и спускал. Легко быть не жадным, когда денег совсем нет. Да к тому же никто не мог гарантировать, что купюры, спрятанные в банке из-под печенья, не окажутся завтра же в кармане у дилера Гэри.  
Джим расстроено уставился на пачку купюр, впервые за долгое время у него было столько денег. Кирку выпал шанс все изменить, изменить самому, не надеясь, что за ним приедут и спасут. Он привык сам распоряжаться свой судьбой и не мог не попробовать изменить всю жизнь одним махом.  
Джим же об этом и мечтал. Не о богатом мужчине, при котором можно быть просто красивым мальчиком, а о том, как уедет подальше, устроится на нормальную работу, забудет о Лос-Анджелесе, который принес ему мало хорошего. Денег как раз должно хватить на неплохой старт.  
Действовать нужно было быстро, как всегда руководствуясь чутьем и интуицией, не задумываясь и не тормозя, тогда всё сложится так, как должно.  
Кирк не знал, куда он поедет, где будет работать, как устроится на месте, он только знал, что Спок дал ему шанс вырваться, и его нужно использовать, а не ставить все на мимолетную влюбленность. Он порывисто поднялся и снова стал запихивать вещи обратно в чемодан, и то, что из какого-то пиджака вывалась визитка, можно было бы принять за знак… если бы Джим, конечно, верил в провидение. «Леонард МакКой. Врач общей практики». Кирк понимал, что навязываться незнакомцу во второй раз было бы наглостью, но именно она его обычно и спасала. Ведь ничего не стоит просто поднять трубку и позвонить Лену. МакКой не обязан его тащить к себе или помогать, но… Джорджия была отличным местом, чтобы начать новую жизнь, и знакомые там не помешал бы, тем более врачи. Кирк был уверен, что при желании ему найдется место санитара или охранника в социальной больнице.  
– Да? Кто это? – Джим поморщился, по голосу МакКоя было понятно, что он пьян. – У меня отпуск, я не собираюсь выходить на сме…  
– Экх, Джим, Джим Кирк, – он вслушался в молчание на том конце провода. – Лос-Анджелес, конференция, хастлер, которому нужен был костюм.  
– Ааа, ты… вспомнил. Привет, – кажется, Леонард все-таки был рад его слышать. – Чего звонишь? Случилось что-то?  
– Вроде того… Я жизнь меняю, решил переехать, бросить всё здесь. Деньги у меня есть, но я не знаю, с чего начать, а твоя визитка…  
– Так, хватит трепаться. Давай тезисно, – перебил его МакКой. – От меня тебе что нужно?  
– Ничего. Ну то есть ничего кроме крыши над головой на первое время, ну и еще немного дружеской поддержки…  
– Черт, у меня голова раскалывается, хочешь, приезжай… мне плевать, хуже все равно не будет, – Леонард выругался и повесил трубку.  
Это мало походило на радушное приглашение, особенно учитывая состояние Леонарда. Наверное, конфликт с женой решился не в его пользу, но Кирк не мог разбрасываться возможностями. Формально он спросил разрешения и получил добро, теперь оставалось лишь купить билет в Джорджию и учить манеры южных джентльменов.  
– Это еще что такое? – Митчелл вернулся как раз в тот момент, когда вещи были снова упакованы, а большинство новеньких костюмов покоились на его кровати. В Джорджии они Джиму были не нужны. – Ты до сих пор вещи что ли разбираешь, всю комнату захламил?  
– Наоборот упаковываю обратно. Я уезжаю, – выпалил Кирк.  
– И куда на этот раз?  
– На юг, в Антанту, – он улыбнулся. – Буду персики тебе высылать.  
– С ума сошел, какие еще персики? – Гэри закатил глаза. – Тебе на месте что ли не сидится?  
– Не сидится, – Джим упрямо выставил подбородок. – Что мне здесь делать? Пока есть деньги, есть возможность покончить со всем этим, – он обвел взглядом комнату. – Я договорился с Леонар…  
– Что за очередной мужик? Да где ты их только находишь, Джимми?  
– Да пошел ты… Он нормальный парень, врач, поможет устроиться, как приеду. Ну а дальше сам сориентируюсь, мне не привыкать. Но… – Кирк на секунду задумался, - вдвоем-то проще и веселее. Хочешь, поехали вместе?  
– Я? В какую-то занюханную Джорджию? – Митчелл удивленно уставился на друга. – Я похож на идиота?  
– Да почему сразу на идиота? Сам подумай, сколько ты еще здесь просидишь, а там жизнь, настоящая.  
– Нет, Джим, нет, – Гэри улыбнулся. – Я понимаю, что ты загорелся этой идей, но меня не впутывай. Я люблю Лос-Анджелес и не променяю его на провинциальный городок. Что я там делать буду? Наверняка из всех развлечений там только бар для рабочих по субботам, сам подумай?  
– Подумал, – Джим кивнул. – И я точно уезжаю, к черту эти большие города, я с фермы, так что и там не пропаду.  
– Ну как знаешь, переубеждать тебя бесполезно, – он притянул Кирка в объятья. – Мне будет тебя не хватать, друг.  
– Да ладно тебе, – Джим смущенно улыбнулся, Гэри не так часто показывал свои настоящие чувства. – Мы еще точно увидимся. Возьми вот визитку МакКоя и звони, если передумаешь. Я, как только освоюсь, вот увидишь, перетащу тебя, - Кирк вернулся к чемодану и отрыл коробочку, запрятанную на самом дне. – Держи, это часы, очень крутые. Я хотел тебе денег оставить, но ты же их спустишь тут же. А тут память какая-никакая, а если все будет отстойно, то продашь.  
– Ты это серьезно? – Гэри с интересом рассматривал щедрый подарок. – И все-таки ты сумасшедший, – Митчелл рассмеялся, снова притягивая Джима к себе. – Мне тебе дать нечего, так что… просто удачи.  
– Она мне пригодится, – подтвердил Кирк, надеясь, что вместе с часами он оставляет позади все, что случилось с ним в Лос-Анджелесе. Хорошее или плохое - не имеет значения. Если уж начинать новую жизнь так сразу с чистого листа.  
По дороге до аэропорта Джим чувствовал себя на удивление легко. Он взял билет на ближайший рейс до Атланты и принялся ждать. Спокойно сидеть в зале ожидания он просто не мог, бездействие давало время для ненужных раздумий, поэтому за оставшееся время Кирк облазил все здание Хоуторн аэропорта, прикупил пару милых сувениров МакКою, выпил кофе и даже попытался позвонить матери, ее, правда, дома не оказалось… Ну что ж, придется прислать ей открытку из Джорджии.  
Наконец сдав свои скромные пожитки: чемодан и маленький рюкзак в багаж, он утроился, как и прежде, у иллюминатора и попытался уснуть. Перелет предстоял долгий, а в эконом-классе и смотреть было не на что.  
Приземлившись в Джорджии, Джим первым делом стянул рубашку и, пошарив в рюкзаке, отыскал старые солнечные очки. Здесь, в душной Атланте, оставшись в потертых джинсах и футболке, он напоминал уже не хастелра, а скорее… Марлона Брандо, как минимум. Улыбнувшись собственному сравнению, Кирк отыскал телефон-автомат и снова позвонил МакКою. Джим даже не удивился, когда тому понадобилось добрых пару минут, чтобы вспомнить о «приглашении». Кирк чувствовал, что теперь Лен жалеет о своей неосмотрительности и раздумывает о том, как бы побыстрей отделаться от надоедливого парня. Но на деле МакКой оказался лучше, чем Джим о нем думал. Продиктовав адрес, он попросил заехать по дороге в супермаркет и купить еды, если Кирку хочется сегодня поужинать. Джим с радостью согласился, это меньшая плата за крышу над головой.  
Автобус привез его в пригород, где Кирк с трудом отыскал маленький полуразрушенный домик, который больше походил на сарай, чем на жилое помещение. Уже вечером МакКой объяснил, что был вынужден переехать сюда, а его образцовый дом с белым заборчиком после развода отошел жене. Леонард собирался отремонтировать старый дом отца и жить здесь.  
Собственно, на этом они и договорились: Джим обязывался помогать МакКою восстанавливать, достраивать дом в обмен на жилье и приятную компанию. Правда, эта самая компания изрядно тормозила процесс. Лен тяжело переживал развод и разлуку с дочерью, поэтому почти каждое его откровение заканчивалось непременно с бутылкой бурбона в одной руке и сигаретой в другой. Джим в кои-то веки чувствовал себя полностью свободным и, главное, нужным, он был уверен, что без его поддержки новый друг просто пропадет.  
Жизнь как и раньше была подчинена строгому расписанию, вот только теперь он не вставал вечером и не шел в ближайшей бар, чтобы подзаработать, а просыпался с утра пораньше и будил МакКоя. Они вместе завтракали, а потом пока солнце еще не вошло в зенит, принимались за работу. Джим был готов с утра до вечера таскать доски, пилить и латать крышу, эти незамысловатые действия напоминали ему Айову и жизнь на ферме. Вечер они встречали на свежеотстроенной веранде с бутылочкой пива… ну или чего покрепче. Кирк наслаждался жизнью и почти не вспоминал о том, что еще неделю назад жил в пентхаусе и был по уши влюблен, здесь все это казалось надуманным и неважным. Домик постепенно принимал приличный вид, и Кирк вполне заслужено гордился своей работой и даже подумывал о том, что как только он закончит помогать Леонарду, то сможет устроиться плотником. Зарплата скорей всего будут скромная, но ведь Джиму много денег и не нужно было, это ведь не Лос-Анжелес, где обычный коктейль стоит как комплексный обед на заправке Атланты.  
За прошедшую пару недель с его приезда Кирк не общался ни с кем кроме МакКоя. Не в меру общительные кассирши в ближайшем супермаркете не шли в счет. Хотя Джим должен был их еще благодарить, только они были его источником новостей, в остальном же он практически потерял связь с внешним миром, не отслеживая события с помощью газет или теленовостей. Леонард, правда, по вечерам включал старенькое радио, но и то только для того, чтобы послушать трансляции спортивных состязаний, которые Джима не очень-то интересовали.  
Он мог позволить себе жить, не обращая внимания на происходящее и не заглядывая в календарь. Именно поэтому, когда в их доме раздался телефонный звонок, и Леонард, проворчав что-то о том, что его дом не ночлежка, передал трубку Джиму, тот сильно удивился.  
– Джимми! Ну наконец-то, привет, – на том конце послышался до боли знакомый голос.  
– Гэри! – Кирк даже не думал, что успел соскучиться по этому неугомонному придурку. – Только не говори, что тебе понадобилось столько времени, чтобы принять мое приглашение. На Лена внимания не обращай, он всегда такой, но…  
– Эээ, ты вообще о чем? – после небольшой паузы выдал парень.  
– Ну о том, что ты наконец решил перебраться, ты же поэтому звонишь?  
– Нууу вообще-то… нет, – Гэри усмехнулся в трубку. – Тут кое-кто другой хочет приехать к тебе хоть на край света.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Кирк, конечно, догадывался, о чем или, вернее, о ком говорил друг, но до последнего не хотел в это верить.  
– Тут твой… эмм, твой бойфренд приехал, – только подтвердил его догадки Гэри.  
– Он мне не бойфренд, – выпал Джим.  
– Да мне плевать, бойфренд, принц, рыцарь, да хоть мистер Дарси, все одно. Он под нашими окнами пару дней ошивался, а потом поднялся, чуть руку мне не оторвал, часы заметив.  
– Ты их носишь? Они же целое состояние стоят…  
– Не переводи тему, он ищет тебя.  
– Скажи ему… не знаю, что-нибудь, – Джим покачал головой. – Что не знаешь где я, не знаешь ни адреса, ни телефона. Я все равно закрыл это для себя, я не буду ничего объяснять и говорить ему, – на самом деле Кирк даже не представлял, как он может объяснить свое бегство и нежелание больше общаться.  
– Поздно. Придется тебе поговорить. Он мне заплатил и за то, чтобы я позвонил, и за то, чтобы трубку передал.  
– Я знал, что ты продажный, но …и во сколько ты оценил нашу дружбу? – Джим невесело улыбнулся в трубку, он, конечно, не обижался на Гэри, но неприятный осадок от его поступка останется надолго.  
– Сто баксов. Сам понимаешь, деньги на дороге не валяются, так что хоть поздоровайся с ним, а то… – что случится иначе Джим так и не узнал, потому что голос друга оборвался, а вместо него Кирк услышал другой, тот, что на протяжении двух недель пытался выкинуть из головы.  
– Джеймс?  
– Эмм, привет? – Джим почувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу.  
– Я вернулся и не обнаружил тебя дома. Где ты?  
– Это неважно, Спок, послушай, – Кирк благодарил Гэри за то, что тому хватило мозгов не сдать его с потрохами. – Я знаю, что нужно было тебе все объяснить, но я бы не смог. Все, что ты мне говорил и обещал, было заранее плохой идеей, так что…  
– Нет, Джеймс, позволь говорить буду я, – перебил его Спок, и Джим буквально видел перед собой его жесткое выражение лица и жест, которым он обычно просил его замолчать. – Я не знаю, что ты решил и чьих советов наслушался, – в трубке послышались протестующие возгласы Митчелла, но Спок не обратил на них внимания. – Я, как и обещал, все уладил. Мне пришлось задержаться чуть дольше, чем я ожидал, но сделка с Маркусом организована, а его верфь официально принадлежит нам. Кроме того я рассказал все отцу, сообщил о своем решении… о нас. И, как только смог, вернулся за тобой, – в его голосе слышалось сожаление и искреннее непонимание случившегося. Кирк впервые подумал о том, что своим поступком мог ранить его. От этой мысли сердце болезненно сжалось. – Я повторю свой вопрос, где ты?  
– Уехал… Извини, – Джим старался говорить тверже и уверенней, но самообладание подводило, а возведенные стены давали трещины, выпуская наружу чувства, от которых Кирк пытался отгородиться. Спок не использовал его, он выполнил свое обещание, вернулся. И, получается, обманул из них двоих именно Джим, сбежав, никак не предупредив. Что бы он не придумывал и как бы себя не убеждал в обратном, вслушиваясь в беспокойный голос Спока, Кирк хотел быть рядом с ним, успокоить и заверить, что больше никуда не денется.  
– Джим? Я все уже решил и собираюсь забрать тебя. Только скажи адрес, и я приеду.  
– Приезжай, – Кирк улыбнулся в трубку. Никто раньше не пытался его вернуть, не добивался с таким усердием. Теперь Джим был уверен, что если он и хочет начать новую жизнь, то только такую, где Спок всегда будет вместе с ним несмотря на расстояния, косые взгляды окружающих и его прошлое.


End file.
